Broken Pieces
by KungFuu
Summary: An attack has left Konoha in ashes and Tsunade in a coma. The title of Hokage has been passed to Kakashi Hatake, and Iruka Umino has been promoted from the mission desk to serve as his personal assistant. Can they rise to meet the challenge together?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Pieces

Chapter 1

"Hokage-sama, if you don't give me that damn book, I'm going to gut you with a dull shuriken!"

The ANBU on duty smirked underneath his porcelain mask, not making any move to reveal himself in order to defend the Hokage. He listened amusedly for the ritualistic protest—this routine had become as steady as clockwork over the past three weeks, beginning almost immediately after the new Hokage took office and had been assigned his..._temperamental_...assistant.

"Maa...why can't I fire you?" the Hokage responded. The ANBU guard could hear the pout in his voice. His assistant made a particularly outraged grunt of surprise/protest, and more papers were slammed down onto a desk.

"Feel free! In fact, why don't you fire me before this weekend so you can sort all this mess out yourself and I can take a _long_ overdue vacation to the hot springs," the assistant retorted. The esteemed Hokage's answer was a long-suffering sigh.

"Where did all that _come_ from? How can one simple mission produce so much paperwork? I think I'm going to read my book instead," the Hokage replied. The assistant let out a roar that sounded almost inhumane with rage.

"GIVE ME THAT DAMN BOOK!"

The ANBU shook his head, a small sigh escaping him. They were back to square one. The bickering from the Hokage and his assistant had been almost non-stop. Some were betting Iruka would crack and request his old afternoon assignment, working at the mission desk. Others said Kakashi would finally get tired of the constant nagging and find some way to replace his assigned assistant with one that had a bigger rack and a short skirt.

Genma yawned a bit tiredly under his ANBU mask. Personally, his money was riding on them both ripping each other's clothes off and having sex amidst all that unfinished paperwork any day now.

~*~

Iruka was bone-tired when he left the Hokage tower every night. It was supposed to be an honor, to be promoted from mission room staff to personal assistant to the Hokage. It showed that the village elders trusted him completely, valued his judgment, recognized his experience in handling the delicate and often confusing issues of village bureaucracy. If the Hokage had been anyone else, Iruka just _knew_ he would have enjoyed the work. After all, he'd practically been the unofficial assistant to Sarutobi, though that was a Hokage that never seemed to need anyone's help. If it had been Naruto that had been chosen, like everyone had expected, Iruka would have loved the job and carried out his duties like the proud surrogate father he was.

But the elders had insisted Naruto was not seasoned enough to guide a village back to glory after near total destruction. They decided instead that Kakashi Hatake would take the job until the village was running smoothly again, and then the reigns would be handed to Naruto in peacetime, after he'd served his time in ANBU running hard missions and lending his strength to the village. It made sense, even Naruto agreed; Konoha needed him more on active duty now. It was better to pass the Hokage duties to someone skilled but older, someone that might be a little less quick on the battlefield, but someone who's reputation would command respect from enemy and friendly nations alike. Nobody fit that description better in theory than Kakashi, but the logic behind it didn't make the pill any easier to swallow. Iruka absolutely and completely _loathed_ his new job.

"Today was a good day, don't you think?" Kakashi chirruped beside him as they exited the practically deserted tower. It was late, extremely late, and Iruka still had a pre-Genin class to teach the following morning. Technically, assisting Kakashi was only supposed to replace the hours he would have otherwise spent in the mission room, but his new "boss" had no respect for the concept of shift-work. He seemed to think that as soon as Iruka arrived in his office, it was a game to see how long he could procrastinate, or trick Iruka into thinking he was working only for Iruka to discover (with much screaming and scolding) that he was not. Kakashi's antics meant they stayed late every night, without fail, and after three weeks of this, Iruka was about to collapse.

"Today was...slightly more productive than usual. At least that's something," Iruka replied wearily. He adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, definitely feeling the weight of the papers inside that still needed grading. It was half past midnight.

"Maa...Iruka-sensei, it's still early. Why don't we get a drink somewhere?" Kakashi suggested. Iruka gaped at the taller man incredulously.

"It is _not_ early, Hokage-sama! I still have papers to grade tonight," Iruka replied, the tiredness finally revealing itself in his voice as well as his exhausted posture. He tried not to notice the ever-growing bags under his eyes, but that morning one of his students had asked him if a bad ninja had punched his face. Iruka absolutely refused to start wearing make-up to cover the signs of his tiredness, but he knew he was looking less than his best as of late. Not that it mattered. He had nobody to impress.

They passed a street that was still fairly busy, as ninjas and civilians that worked the night shift wandered amongst the bars and restaurants that were still open. The rebuilding of Konoha had made dramatic leaps in the month or so since the Akatsuki attack. Everyone was picking up the pieces and pulling things back together, but still Iruka felt like the work would never be finished. The lure of the cheerily lit bar, with customers inside laughing and relaxing was tempting, oh so tempting, but he knew there would be no relaxing for him.

"I'm not ending your shift yet," Kakashi said, as they reached the place where they usually went separate ways. Kakashi typically got some food and did god-only-knows-what until it was time for him to report back to the tower. Iruka normally turned the opposite way towards the slumbering apartment district, where upon reaching home, he did even more work before passing out on his couch, usually too exhausted to move to the bed.

"_Excuse_ me?" Iruka asked, his tone as sharp as his narrowed eyes. Kakashi remained undaunted.

"I'm telling you to relax a bit and have a drink with me, Hokage's orders," Kakashi said, his eye cheerfully arching. Iruka huffed in irritation.

"It's polite of you to offer, and a drink would be nice, but—"

"I didn't offer. I ordered. Come on, you can treat me," Kakashi declared, sounding if possible even more pleased with himself, "After all, you said it yourself. I was _especially_ hard-working today. Don't you usually treat your students when they work hard?" Kakashi queried innocently. Iruka clenched his fists tightly, resisting with every shred of being plowing his fist into Kakashi's smugly happy face. Oh, the _nerve_ of the man...

"Are you really serious?" Iruka ground out, wondering how he still had the energy to be so furious.

"Completely. Come on!" Kakashi insisted, effortlessly grabbing Iruka by the strap of his briefcase and hauling him towards the nearest bar. It was still being rebuilt, but there were a few hastily constructed booths out of the direct glare of the lights. Kakashi led him to one such booth, ignoring the respectful greetings he received from the patrons already drinking. He gave Iruka a slight push, and the school teacher/personal assistant found himself half-sprawled in the corner table. He righted himself indignantly, unable to immediately scold Kakashi because the bartender had rushed over to take their order. Seconds later, Kakashi was sitting across from him smiling disarmingly as the bar's best sake and a plate of sushi was brought to their table.

Iruka stared exhaustedly at the innocent looking little cup of alcohol, thought of the hard day he'd had, and promptly downed it. Without hardly any pause, he scooped up the second and downed it, too. Kakashi's revealed eye was widened almost comically. Iruka all but growled in his defense.

"What? You're making me pay for it, aren't you?" Kakashi just smiled at him.

"Can I eat some of this, or are you going to inhale it?" Kakashi asked, clearly still amused. The alcohol had already hit Iruka's stomach and made him feel instantly a little queasy. He blandly shook his head, and Kakashi began to eat under the cover of jutsu. As Hokage, he still kept his face covered. He'd been told by the elders he could no longer wear the Jounin uniform, though, so instead he dressed now in all black, with a dark red robe vaguely reminiscent of the one the Fourth used to wear. He passed on the hat, though—Iruka doubted Kakashi could stuff it over all his gravity-defying hair, even if he wanted to. Within seconds, the appetizer was gone, without it ever looking as if Kakashi had removed his mask. The barkeep watched their table anxiously, and was quick to hurry back over when Kakashi casually waved his hand to order another round.

"I've had a drink—two even—can I go home, now?" Iruka asked, already knowing Kakashi's answer. A cheerful smile.

"Nope! You're such pleasant company, Iruka-sensei. I just hate letting you go at night," Kakashi said. Iruka narrowed his eyes tiredly at the sarcasm he suspected but didn't hear. For all intents and purposes, Kakashi sounded sincere. At least he was good at that aspect of being Hokage—nobody could bullshit like Kakashi Hatake.

"Then if you're not going to let me go, you'll have to let me get some work done while I keep you company," Iruka insisted, already reaching for the flap of his briefcase. Kakashi didn't stop him, merely smiled for a moment at him and then took the two new drinks from the bartender.

"Thank-you," he said, sliding one towards Iruka. The brunet didn't plan to drink it, but as he spread out his paperwork, he was struck with the irrational fear that Kakashi would somehow spill it on purpose, and then his student's papers would reek of alcohol. That would be just the sort of prank Kakashi would find hilarious, the irritating prick. Imagining the indignant protests of the parents, Iruka hastily downed his third little cup, telling himself it was for the safety of his reputation as a moral, upstanding teacher. It had absolutely nothing to do with the pleasant, sleepy warmth spreading in his chest after the first two. Kakashi just continued to smile, taking a small sip of his own drink, which was particularly potent. Since taking on the roll of Hokage, Kakashi had found it difficult to sleep at nights. He'd discovered that a bit of strong sake helped him wind down. He didn't think Iruka was a closet alcoholic—he probably just didn't realize how strong the stuff was. Three drinks and he'd surely be...sleeping on the table. Kakashi's chipper smile finally faded, as he looked upon his wearied assistant, slumbering peacefully using his students' papers as a pillow. Truly, Iruka had been the real Hokage over the past few weeks.

It was selfish of him, but Kakashi still hadn't moved far beyond the day he'd woken up in the crumbling hospital, when Sakura had given him a completely confidential diagnosis—his days as an active ninja were over. He could manage brief bouts of his old, impressive strength, but there were consequences for blowing out every chakra path his body possessed. Kakashi had always expected to die on the battlefield. Being forced into a sort of half-way retirement, honored for strength he no longer possessed, didn't suit him at all. One thing led to another, and somehow he'd been appointed Hokage before he even fully realized what was going on. Tsunade was in a coma and Shizune had her hands full running the hospital. So many were dead, and so much was lost, and someone had to start bandaging the village's wounds.

Iruka had been that person. Kakashi wanted to help him, he honestly did, but paperwork had never been his strong point. Besides, Iruka did things so quickly it was hard for him to catch onto the process—and that was another issue he was confronting. His Sharingan was spent. Unusable. Completely blind. Nobody except himself and Sakura knew, but adjusting to life without it was unexpectedly hard. Not being able to sneakily lift his forehead-protector to instantly memorize the order with which Iruka filed the I-47 damage claims left him feeling worse than useless. Over-reliance on his Sharingan had weakened his natural memory, or at least that's how it seemed. He felt like he was standing in a small hurricane of paperwork that made no sense whatsoever, while Iruka shuffled and stapled, completely frustrated with his ignorance.

He knew he wasn't a very good Hokage, but if he didn't at least pretend, for the sake of the village, then what did he have left? He had no family to care for, no skills beyond being a legendary ninja. Practically useless on the battlefield, all he could offer to Konoha now was a frightening reputation and an image of strength, even if it was a false one.

He could be that face of strength, though, and he could try to take care of Iruka, who was the true hero. Tirelessly picking up Kakashi's slack, keeping things running smoothly at the academy, not to mention finding time to write all the inspiring speeches Kakashi had recently become so famous for...the man deserved a medal, or at the very least, a solid night of sleep. That had been Kakashi's intention when he suggested the drink, knowing no matter how badly Iruka wanted to keep working, the alcohol would send him straight to bed.

Now he had a slight problem, though. He knew this particular bar stayed open to the wee hours of the morning, but he wagered Iruka-sensei wouldn't be too pleased to wake up drooling on his unfinished paperwork with a sore neck. With a small sigh, Kakashi shuffled Iruka's papers into a pile again, and then rounded the table. He gently shook the Chuunin's shoulder, receiving only a tired groan in response.

"Wake up, Iruka-sensei. My apartment is practically next door. You don't have to walk very far," Kakashi coaxed. Eyes hardly open, the school teacher stood unsteadily and practically fell into his arms.

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I should have warned him it was a strong drink," the bartender apologized, appearing at Kakashi's elbow.

"Don't worry about it. He needed the sleep. Here," Kakashi said, awkwardly trying to fish out his wallet while supporting Iruka with his other arm, who was now snoring softly against his neck. The bartender helped him, and with the drinks and food paid for, Kakashi continued his mission of getting Iruka out of the bar. Once Iruka was semi-alert again, at least walking partially on his own, Kakashi hastily stuffed his papers in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, returning to Iruka's side. Slumping against Kakashi's warm side gratefully, Iruka let himself be guided.

A few tables away, Genma smirked at his companion.

"I told you, Anko. They're _so_ going to end up fucking," he commented amusedly. Anko, who had placed her money on Iruka throwing in the towel, looked highly put out. Genma's assessment suddenly seemed quite astute and accurate.

Meanwhile, Kakashi waited till they were out of sight before simply lifting Iruka into his arms bridal style. The man didn't protest; in fact, he went completely slack almost the second his feet were lifted off the ground. The gentle snores came almost instantly, and Kakashi felt a little bit of drool soaking into his robe. Iruka was heavy, but Kakashi's muscles reveled in the feeling of actually being _used_ again. Three weeks as Hokage, almost entirely without exercise, made him feel like a stranger in his own body. It was slow going up the two flights of stairs, but Kakashi felt invigorated after accomplishing his goal. He gently set Iruka down outside his door, fishing for his keys for a moment before letting them both inside.

Over the years, his paychecks had increased dramatically, but Kakashi had never moved out of the small, one-bedroom apartment that had been his home after the death of his father. His bed, kitchen and closet all shared the same space, with a tiny connecting bathroom. After living in such close quarters for so many years, the expansive rooms in the Hokage tower meant for his use were impossible to sleep in, even once all the rubble had been cleared away and the rooms rebuilt.

His bed was made for one person, and until tonight, it had never felt two bodies on it at the same time. Of course, Kakashi was no virgin. He'd had a fling or two over the years, but he never brought anyone home. It spoke to just how much he'd come to respect Iruka-sensei over the past few weeks that the snoring man was now curled up around his pillow. Kakashi stood, only managing to escape Iruka's surprising urge to cuddle him by offering his pillow as substitute. With a sigh, Kakashi went about his nighttime ritual of undressing, hanging his new uniform in his wardrobe, toeing out of his sandals, and tugging off his forehead protector. He typically slept in only his boxers, and he didn't see any reason for changing that habit now.

He then had the more enjoyable task of observing Iruka in a way he had never seen him before. Completely relaxed, the irritation eased from his brow, the flush of anger gone from his tan cheeks, the man looked younger, more vulnerable. Kakashi gently removed Iruka's sandals, and then eased him out of his flak jacket. He carefully put these items away before untying Iruka's forehead protector, and freeing his hair from the tight band. Kakashi knew it was a bit of his perverted side coming out, but he didn't think twice about unbuttoning Iruka's pants and sliding them off, justifying it with the knowledge that, sure enough, the pants were heavy with hidden weapons. He didn't want to get poked in the middle of the night, after all. By the same reasoning, he carefully removed a kunai strapped intimately to Iruka's upper thigh, trying not to overly fixate on the image of the heavily sleeping man spread out on his sheets, legs slightly parted, hair loose and gentle around his face.

"You don't have anymore hidden weapons, do you?" Kakashi asked softly. Of course, Iruka offered no response. He shifted, though, inadvertently trapping Kakashi's lingering hand between his warm thighs. Kakashi allowed himself a moment to feel the soft skin underneath his hand before he pulled away, adding the kunai to the pile of Iruka's things. The air in his cramped apartment was warm, or maybe that was just him, but either way Kakashi opened the window. Noticing Mr. Ukki's soil was a little dry, he fetched the plant a drink of water from the small sink in his bathroom. He knew from carrying the man home that Iruka didn't have any weapons hidden under his shirt, but a sad longing in his heart begged him to remove as much of the fabric as he possibly could before he lay down beside him, for what would probably be the only night he'd ever sleep with the man in his arms.

The truth was, for quite a long time, but especially since his final battle with Akatsuki, Kakashi had wanted, no—_needed_, the special brand of warmth and comfort only Iruka-sensei could give. He'd known his own feelings for the oblivious Chuunin had grown deep when he'd thrown himself between Iruka and Pein without hesitation, fully expecting it to mean his own death. Iruka's survival, even if it was only to die at the next enemy's hands, was all that had mattered to him. Kakashi assumed he was in love, but he never in his wildest dreams hoped the emotion would be returned. Before the battle, perhaps he could have offered something to Iruka, protection or security, but now he had next to nothing. It would probably only take a year or so for Naruto (with his limitless chakra and exuberance) to generate enough revenue for Konoha to completely rebuild, and then he could take the position that should have been his to begin with. Kakashi wanted to see his old student fulfill his dream, he truly did, but a part of him dreaded the day. He knew that it would be the day Iruka no longer had any obligation to him, and he would simply fade from everyone's memory, floating aimlessly through the village like a ghost.

Like so many other nights, sleep stubbornly refused to release him from his sad, lonely thoughts. Stripping off Iruka's shirt, he went even further and pressed a masked kiss against Iruka's forehead.

"Nar'to...dun eat ma ramen!" the exhausted brunet mumbled, reaching past Kakashi's pillow and swatting at something feebly, no doubt imagining the same boy that had just been occupying Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi gave the man a fond look, hesitated only a second, and then pulled off his mask as well. It took a bit of maneuvering, but soon he had an armful of Chuunin under the covers, and whether it was the sake or the calming presence of Iruka, Kakashi realized with sleepy surprise that he was drifting off to sleep.

~*~

Iruka was slow to wake up. He'd had a hard time getting up in the mornings since his promotion, but this was something entirely different. His body, especially his head, felt _so_ heavy. He was aware that he was sleeping in Kakashi's arms, of all places, in a strange place, but he just didn't give a damn. For the first time in what felt like ages, he had that feeling that came on particularly good mornings that completely overrode all logic, and gave him permission to sleep forever in his little nest of warmth. This higher power didn't speak to Iruka often, but Iruka knew no matter how strange his position, there was no way he was getting out of bed any time soon.

Kids, village, and responsibility be damned, he'd finally gotten a good night of sleep and felt _so_ good.

"For some reason, I thought there would be more yelling," Kakashi mumbled quietly, his amusement obvious. When Iruka only grumbled something against his chest in response, Kakashi smirked. "That particular type of sake gives you a hangover that's almost nice. Totally worth all the money you paid for it," Kakashi teased. It was the only way he knew how to talk to Iruka. Predictably, the man began to wake. He blinked slowly, rubbed his eyes like a little child would, and popped his jaw because he yawned so widely.

"We...aren't wearing very many clothes," Iruka finally managed, looking down at the man he was straddling with a growing blush. A devious plot formed in Kakashi's sleep-fuzzed brain, half-prank, half-wishful thinking.

"I'm surprised your blushing this morning, after you were so..._uninhibited_...last night," Kakashi drawled. A delighted voice in his brain pointed out the fact that Iruka hadn't untangled their bodies yet. True, he still looked slow with sleep and the unique hangover he was experiencing, but if he'd really hated Kakashi, wouldn't he have been more upset?

"I...we...are you implying that you took my virginity—and I was too drunk to remember it?!" Iruka said, his hand slamming down threateningly on Kakashi's exposed throat, not choking, but not ruling out the option of doing so. Then he realized, and his look of sleepy outrage turned to one of complete surprise.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask. Iruka blinked once, twice, completely stupefied. Kakashi grinned charmingly, unaware of his own appeal, relaxed even in such a vulnerable position. He and Iruka both knew that no matter what the Chuunin threatened (and he was pushed to bodily threats quite often in Kakashi's presence), Iruka would never hurt him.

"You were amazing, despite being a virgin," Kakashi continued to play with his words, always implying, never making a direct claim. Iruka finally pulled away from the haven of covers and the tangle of limbs awkwardly, standing in Kakashi's small bedroom with a blush spreading over almost his entire body.

"I can't believe I really...I don't feel any different," Iruka observed, beginning to sound suspicious. The Chuunin's hand moved almost subconsciously to his posterior, and Kakashi almost chuckled out loud. He smirked instead, completely enjoying his game and forgetting all about how depressed he'd been feeling lately. Iruka was like breathing fresh air and standing in the sunshine. Corny, but true.

"I was gentle. You really don't remember?" Kakashi asked, adding a touch of upset to his voice. Iruka was beginning to look confused, his hands raking through his long, dark hair as his blush intensified.

"I...I...I have to go!" Iruka blurted, hastily grabbing his newly spotted stack of clothing and dressing in lighting speed. In his haste, he grabbed Kakashi's sandals instead of his own, and they were far too big on him. Surprised that Iruka was actually believing it, Kakashi could only watch in amusement as the Chuunin practically vanished, leaving behind his hidden kunai, his briefcase, and his hair band as souvenirs.

Slowly, a grin spread over Kakashi's unmasked face. For the first time since he'd become Hokage, Kakashi couldn't _wait_ to go to work.

A/N: So I've been writing, just not on the fourth arc of Fighting Dreamers. Forgive me? This wasn't the only new story idea I got as soon as I finished New Promises. Expect a bunch of new stories from me over the next few days. I have quite a bit written on this one, so updates shouldn't be too far apart...at first. I think anyone that's familiar with my writing knows I'm a slow-moving-vehicle. As always, I heart reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Pieces

Chapter 2

As Iruka stood panting in his own kitchen, hastily dressed and finally awake, his mind completely refused to cooperate with him. Finally, he noticed the time on his oven and his eyes bugged out in alarm. He was over an hour late to school! Slamming his hands together again in the transportation jutsu, Iruka re-materialized in his classroom.

A mix of students, concerned parents, and a frazzled looking substitute greeted him with surprised looks.

"I'm so sorry, everyone! I...this morning...it's a long story, and you don't want to hear about it, so things can carry on like normal now!" Iruka said with too much enthusiasm, his tan skin taking on a dark red hue. The substitute, looking relieved, didn't ask for further explanation. He quickly collected his things and left, followed by the few parents who had lingered. One gazed at Iruka with assessing eyes, a brow slightly raised. Iruka scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, realizing his hair was down as he did so.

Of course, there was only one conclusion an onlooker could make. Iruka looked like he'd overslept after a night of wild passion. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life—naturally, it was Kakashi's fault. Nobody else had the power to get him so riled and flustered!

As he should have anticipated, the disruption to the schedule made his students completely horrible. They tried to push his buttons all morning, and didn't just toe the line—they jumped it like a skipping rope. Without any of the materials he'd prepared for the lesson, Iruka was left completely disorganized. His lecture barely reached the half-hour mark. Finally, he gave the day up as a loss and took the children outside to play ninja tag. The class for the younger students was only three hours, with a lunch break in the middle and a recess break towards the end, so after the children had exhausted themselves playing and eating their lunches, Iruka ran them through some katas and then let them go a little early, without assigning homework. Despite how out of sorts he felt, Iruka was glad to see his class smiling and laughing again. After the attack, the children had been frightened and abnormally quiet. Now, after a day of playing and escaping homework, some of their youthful energy had finally made a reappearance.

This happy thought was not enough to prevent the general feeling of doom from settling in the pit of Iruka's stomach. When his morning work was finished, it meant reporting to his new boss...and lover?

Mortified, Iruka slumped over his desk and wondered if he could get away with calling in sick.

"No, he'd never let me live it down, that bastard. There's nothing I can do. I just have to face him. You can do this Iruka—just be a man about it!" he rallied. Unwelcome, a horrifying image flashed in his mind of himself, giggling drunkenly under Kakashi as the Hokage happily thrust away inside his assistant. For some reason, in his false memory of his first time, Kakashi was simultaneously screwing him and reading _Icha Icha_.

"Oh god," Iruka moaned pathetically, allowing himself a brief moment of mental breakdown. Just a day earlier he'd been a good person, a man with morals and standards, a man with a record of never being late to work. He'd had a little trouble finding the woman he wanted to spend his life with, and true, he'd never been able to muster up enough interest to go beyond polite kisses in doorways, but he'd never imagined his first time would be taking it up the ass with a man (_'Kakashi!'_ his brain screamed unhelpfully).

Iruka was struck with an epiphany. Kakashi Hatake was going to completely ruin his life.

His hypothesis quickly proved true. His mental breakdown had taken quite a bit of time, and when he finally drug himself out of it, he realized he was in danger of being late for a second time that day. He should have known better—polite parents that respected him were one thing. Jounins and Chuunins that had been waiting, even betting, on the day Saint Iruka would finally do the walk of shame were merciless. As he walked into the Hokage tower, feet sliding in Kakashi's shoes, Kotetsu took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"The rumors are true! I don't believe it!" Kotetsu announced loudly. Instantly, a small swarm of Iruka's former colleagues crawled out of the woodwork to remark on his loose hair, disheveled appearance, and (oh my god!) the fact that he wasn't wearing his own sandals.

"No wonder Hokage-sama was in such a good mood this morning!" Izumo remarked with a sadistic little grin, playfully punching the infuriated Iruka's shoulder. The assistant all but growled, pushing himself away from his so-called friends.

"It's not what it looks like!" Iruka roared, to a chorus of chuckles. Everyone knew, including him, that it was _exactly _what it looked like. Even as he was stomping off in a huff, the same small voice that had noted the returned smiles of his students pointed out to him that this was the first time in weeks he'd seen some of his colleagues act normally, joking and laughing, even if it was as his expense. So many had been lost to Pein's violence and misguided ideals, yet now, nearly a month and a half later, something as simple as a little bit of juicy gossip was giving people a reason to smile again.

As irritated/mortified as he was, even Iruka appreciated the silver lining. He braced himself with these altruistic thoughts as he braved the upper levels of the tower. His Chuunin friends were one thing, but the teasing from the Jounins might be harder to take. Genma and Anko in particular always had such an unwelcome interest in his lack of a love life. There was no doubt in Iruka's mind that Kakashi had filled them in on all the sordid details.

Sure enough, with a sixth-sense for a bit of light-hearted fun, far more Jounin than there usually were hung about outside Kakashi's office, no doubt waiting for the show. Iruka's appearance didn't disappoint. From inside his office, Kakashi knew Iruka had finally arrived by the sudden laughter and teasing that filled the hallway. He was aware of the bet, of course, but dismissed it as the natural order of things. The Jounin had always placed silly bets about what the Hokage was up to—a practice especially common since Tsunade had taken over the job and not only encouraged the betting, but often participated herself. He knew Iruka was probably oblivious to the rumors about their unresolved sexual tension. Iruka was highly skilled at tuning out things he didn't want to hear.

The man finally exploded into the office, slamming the door behind him. He stood against it flushed with embarrassment, slightly out of breath, looking miserable. Kakashi felt a little guilty. Iruka had obviously been having a rough time of it. Making an effort to be considerate, Kakashi didn't speak any of the witty one-liners that jumped to mind. Instead, he busied himself with paperwork he didn't understand, and let Iruka collect himself slightly.

"Sorry I'm a little late," Iruka finally said, hesitantly approaching his desk. Kakashi set down his pen and smiled up at the man. His efforts at being considerate were maxed out for the day. It was time for a little fun.

"You made quite a few of them outside rich this morning. It was only a small minority that bet you would come onto me first," Kakashi said. He watched Iruka's fists clench, a sign that the brunet shinobi was _not_ happy.

"Did you really have to tell them everything?" Iruka hissed. Realizing he was getting himself into dangerous territory, Kakashi quickly tried to talk his way out of it.

"I didn't say anything. Genma and Anko were in the bar last night," Kakashi replied. He'd let Iruka make the assumptions from there. Iruka slumped into the chair in front of Kakashi's desk miserably, groaning at his own mistake. He'd probably never drink alcohol in public again. Kakashi decided he'd had enough fun. "Besides," he said, "there really wasn't anything to tell. Nothing happened last night, Iruka. You fell asleep at the table, and I brought you back to my place because it was closer."

Iruka was looking up with a bittersweet mixture of hope and gratitude. "You mean, we didn't..."

"No, though I never guessed you were a _virgin_, Iruka-sensei. How sweet," Kakashi jibed. His assistant let out a huge sigh of relief that was almost a little insulting. He didn't seem to care if Kakashi teased him, now that he knew he hadn't slept with the man. Kakashi messed with the paperwork some more, a little sad and disappointed for some reason. He knew he should have expected Iruka's relief, but that didn't make it any easier to see.

After all, he'd been willing to die for the man—lost everything that he was in the battle to save him.

"Thank you for telling me, Kakashi, though it was wrong of you to let me assume something else this morning," Iruka scolded primly, interrupting his pity party. Kakashi glanced up at him, a little irritated and unable to hide it.

"Maa...I'm sorry the idea of having sex with me was so traumatic for you," Kakashi said. Iruka looked surprised and then unsure. He stood, hesitantly edging closer to Kakashi's desk. When he reached it, he tried to catch Kakashi's eye, but the Hokage stared stubbornly at the papers in front of him, his good mood effectively ruined. Maybe today he would blow off work and pay a visit to Obito—just spend some time alone.

"Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. The formal title just made Kakashi even more annoyed with the world.

"Don't you have work to do?" Kakashi replied, not looking up. The suddenly quiet Chuunin moved out of Kakashi's line of vision and busied himself on the other side of the room. They worked in oppressive silence for close to an hour (well, Iruka worked, Kakashi still had no clue what he was supposed to be doing) before the silver-haired ninja couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, his voice cold when he spoke.

"I'm going out for a bit," Kakashi announced. Across the room, Iruka sat on the floor sorting scrolls into various piles and looked up in surprise. He hastily rose to his feet, but once there, stood frozen, biting his lower lip. Kakashi lingered just long enough for Iruka to try and stop him, but no protest came. Kakashi was disappointed yet again. Now Iruka wasn't even bossing him around anymore. Had one stupid joke ruined everything between them?

_'Who are you kidding? There was nothing to ruin. You may love him, but he merely tolerates you. Besides, Hatake, you screw up everything that's important. Why would this be any different?'_ his inner critic asked harshly. After he'd gone through the window, a little of his logic returned.

Iruka was acting different because _he_ was acting different. He'd taken his teasing too far and then lashed out unexpectedly. If he went back and acted like nothing was wrong, Iruka would surely be talking to him again in no time. Kakashi could go back to keeping the man late just because he could, even though he knew it was wearing him out. The truth was, though, that Kakashi felt a little lost when Iruka wasn't around. Without any sense of purpose in his life, his romantic interest in Iruka now took center stage, where before it had been forced to come second to his difficult missions for Konoha.

His bad mood was understandable, he tried to reason. In a little over a month he'd lost even more people that he had cared about, along with most of his strength as a ninja. He was half-blind permanently now, finding himself clumsy and poorly qualified in the work arena, where he had once been legendary. It seemed he relied on Iruka's help for everything, without the motivation to be more self-sufficient. And all of these changes created a longing in him, a desperate longing for simple human contact, for a little bit of love in whatever form he could find. His previous feelings for the Chuunin, once so easy to brush aside when there were more important things on his mind, now utterly consumed him.

~*~

Iruka dropped the scroll he'd been about to sort with an irritated sigh, crossing the room to gaze out the window. It was so typical of Kakashi to pull a malicious joke and then get offended when the target didn't take it well. What had he expected? Iruka was relieved he hadn't had sex with his boss after a night of heavy drinking. Who wouldn't be?

Kakashi Hatake was simply insane. There was no other explanation. Iruka ran his fingers through his loose hair, irritated that it was hanging around his face. He began poking around the desk, looking for something to tie it back with, but couldn't find anything. He _really_ wasn't having a good day.

With all the annoying persistence of a mosquito bite, Kakashi's words came back to him. He hadn't meant to imply that sex with Kakashi would be traumatic. That really made him sound far meaner than he actually was, as he wasn't the sort that ever hurt someone's feelings on purpose. Guilt started worming around in his stomach. Even if Kakashi had been teasing him, and even if it wasn't intentional, it appeared he'd really hurt Kakashi's feelings.

Iruka flopped into Kakashi's chair and overlooked the paper-strewn room. He'd have to apologize again when Kakashi came back, but in the meantime, he still had a lot of work to do. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Kakashi got nothing done until he showed up in the afternoons. There always seemed to be so much waiting for him whenever he finally made an appearance.

There was a knock on the door, and Iruka shot up out of the chair like it was on fire. He quickly made himself look busy with scrolls and told the person to come inside. Much to his relief, it was only Sakura. He smiled and put the scrolls back on the desk as Sakura closed the door behind herself.

"Don't tell me. Kakashi-sensei is late and pushing all the boring work off on you," she guessed wisely. Iruka blinked a few times, momentarily startled, but then reminded himself that Sakura had been on a team with Kakashi for years.

"Well, not exactly. He just...left inexplicably. I'm sure it was important, though. He really is taking the honor very seriously," Iruka replied, with a gentle smile. Sakura snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to cover for him to me. I know Kakashi-sensei's weaknesses, and paperwork is definitely one of them. Besides, the rumors he's been giving you a hard time have even reached the hospital. How late has he been keeping you?" she asked. Iruka really wanted to cave to her understanding and vent about all of Kakashi's flaws as a boss, but he was still feeling guilty and he always tried to refrain from talking badly about people.

"I'm not trying to cover for him, honest. We've both been working hard and taking this seriously. Neither of us wants to be responsible for bringing more trouble to Konoha," Iruka said, finishing with a troubled sigh. Sakura gave him a sympathetic look and then a soft smile.

"You could probably fool anyone else but me, but I know Kakashi-sensei's habits far too well, _and_ I worked for Tsunade-sama, who took the word 'difficult' to a whole new level. That's why I'm here, actually. We've finally gotten things under control at the hospital and I thought I'd drop by to see if you needed any help this afternoon. I didn't do too much of the administrative duties, but I know my way around the filing system, and I've got the security clearance."

Iruka knew the look of gratitude he gave her probably classified as pitifully grateful, but he didn't care.

"Could you really spare a few hours? There's so much to do and I'm a little off my game today."

Sakura smiled a little _too_ knowingly and immediately began sorting through the towers of paperwork on the desk. Despite her guise of innocence, her half-mumbled comment, "So I've heard," was anything but innocent. Iruka frowned.

"You mentioned rumors reaching the hospital staff. Are people really talking about me that much?" Iruka asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He usually stayed off people's radar. It was strange for him suddenly being under so much scrutiny. Sakura glanced at him, obviously considered her words, and gave a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

"Nothing mean, sensei, just people noticing how hard you've been working and how...bold...you are with Kakashi-sensei. You do have a bit of a temper, you know."

The feeling of guilt intensified. Had he been yelling at Kakashi too much? Sure, he raised his voice to get his point across, and Kakashi definitely infuriated him with his dirty books, but was he being too disrespectful? Now he felt like he had a whole new set of things to worry about. Sakura, perhaps sensing his distress, tried to be reassuring.

"Nobody blames you, though, Iruka-sensei. Two people so different from each other having to work so closely together is bound to create friction. If you didn't lecture him, you'd probably explode."

That didn't make him feel so great, either. What was he, some kind of unknowing rage-o-haulic? He'd never thought of himself as someone who had a temper, but Sakura stated it as if it were a commonly accepted truth. He bit back a sigh and decided a change of topic was in order. His situation with Kakashi was complicated on the best of days, and to be quite honest, discussing it with someone who'd once come running to him with a ripped dolly and a snotty nose seemed inappropriate.

"How have things been at the hospital?" he asked. Sakura, of course, saw the topic change for what it was and went along with it. She told him about people he knew that had recovered and been discharged, talked about what a terrible patient Naruto was, and mentioned how sweet Rock Lee had been to drop by so often with lunch for her, because most days she was too busy to leave the hospital for meals. Iruka smiled to hear about Lee's attempts to take care of her, and wondered if she'd ever like him as much as he liked her. Judging by her soft expression, it didn't seem to be out of the realm of possibility.

"I don't know how he finds the time, but almost everything he brings is homemade and it tastes _so_ good. He made me my favorite the other day, but he used some kind of seasoning in the rice that I really need to ask him about, because it was perfect. It's easy to forget about all the patients he disrupts when he visits as soon as I eat his cooking," Sakura joked. Iruka smiled, and considered it. Maybe cooking something for Kakashi as a way of apologizing was a good idea. True, he wasn't the greatest of cooks, but he still remembered his mother's recipe for chocolate-chip cookies that were to die for. He could make a batch of them later, especially since it looked like with Sakura's help he'd be leaving the office early for once. The progress the two of them had made was impressive.

"Thank you so much, Sakura. Everything is organized for once in here—this is going to make working so much easier," Iruka praised. The pink-haired ninja beamed at the praise and looked at the neatly ordered office approvingly.

"Sometimes Shizune and I would get it this clean when Tsunada-sama took a morning off with a hangover, but as soon as she came back, somehow it got crazy again. She was always putting things away in the wrong place or filing things incorrectly. Shizune tried to explain things to her all the time, but she never took much interest," Sakura's voice faded and she cleared her throat awkwardly. For the first time, Iruka noticed the pain in Sakura's bright eyes. Tsunade falling into a coma had hit everyone hard, but looking at Sakura trying to hard to keep up a strong front, Iruka realized the real reason she might have paid him a visit.

Over the years, Iruka had learned that his students' needs didn't change much as they got older. Sometimes, they still just needed someone they trusted to tell them everything was going to be okay. Iruka crossed the room purposefully, lightly touching Sakura's chin so she'd look at him. He smiled comfortingly, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Nobody's forgotten about Tsunade-sama, even if it might seem that way. I really think she's going to pull through. She just needs some time to rest. Us old timers can't bounce back from things as quickly as your generation can," Iruka teased, ruffling her hair as if she were a child again. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, and perhaps not unexpectedly, Iruka found himself with an armful of young ninja. She hugged him tightly, and Iruka was surprised to realize she was almost as tall as he was now. He patted her head reassuringly and let her cry a few moments on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I really don't mean to cry like a baby, it's just that..." Sakura pulled away, looking lost and sad. Iruka waited for her to finish, but when she didn't, the words came easily.

"You're afraid you might lose her, and she means a lot to you. It's nothing to be sorry for. Caring for each other is what makes us human, and it's what makes us good ninja. Listen to me, Sakura-chan. Even if Tsunade-sama doesn't come out of this, for whatever reason, it's going to be okay. She left behind an amazingly strong woman to carry on her legend in you. She'd be so proud of you right now, for all the lives you've saved these past few weeks. I just know she would be," Iruka said. Sakura nodded, finally giving him a small smile through her tears. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and finally seemed to recover herself a bit.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei. All these years and I'm still running to you when I need to cry about something. I wish it was just a fight with Ino this time," Sakura said, echoing Iruka's earlier memories about the silly little things children get upset by. He smiled.

"I wish it was, too. It's too bad life's problems can't stay so small, huh?" he replied. Sakura nodded, glancing out the window.

"You can come in now, you big coward. I'm done being all emotional," Sakura said. Iruka was surprised when Kakashi reappeared in the window, a noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks. He looked uncomfortable, as if it wasn't the first time Sakura had been upset around him and he'd been at a loss as to what he should say or do.

Sakura looked between the two of them with strange, knowing eyes and then smiled cheerily at her old teachers.

"Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't be too proud to ask Iruka-sensei for help. It's nothing to be embarrassed about if you don't know how to do something. Iruka-sensei would never make fun of you, and he's not going to tell anyone you don't know what you're doing. I _know_ how bad you are at this sort of thing, and he still didn't say anything when I gave him the chance to vent. You can trust him, should you want to _tell_ him certain things."

Iruka knew he looked confused, but he wasn't stupid. He realized Sakura seemed to openly be admitting that she'd been testing him earlier, though about what and for what purpose he had no idea.

"Sakura-chan, when did you become manipulative? I know _I_ didn't teach you that," Iruka groused, crossing his arms a bit petulantly. Sakura giggled, though it was a toss up whether it was Kakashi's angry blush or Iruka's indignant look that amused her more.

"I think you know which teacher I learned that particular lesson from. Of course, he taught me lots of good things, too, so don't be too harsh on him, Iruka-sensei! I have to get back to the hospital now, but you two should go out and enjoy what a pretty day it is, since you're done early today. Bye!" Sakura said, quickly leaving the two of them with only each other for company. Kakashi's blush finally faded, and he looked around the office almost bewildered.

"It looks different in here. Where's all the paperwork?"

"Finished and filed. There's a few things that need your signature and stamp, and some other things you need to look over, but we got everything done for today," Iruka said, hoping Kakashi would take the hint and end his shift. He nodded, took a seat at his desk, and seemed to be considering how he'd bring up a difficult topic. Iruka mentally braced himself, all the while just wanting to go home and put the confusing day behind him, and maybe make some cookies for Kakashi so he didn't have to feel guilty about yelling at him so much and hurting his feelings.

"I don't say this often, Iruka-sensei, but I owe you an apology," Kakashi said in a flat, unemotional tone. Iruka felt his his eyebrows arch in surprise. Kakashi noticed his look, winced ever-so-slightly, and plowed on.

"I've been keeping you late and not pulling my weight around here, and I shouldn't have led you to believe you'd done something you would regret. It was unprofessional and I apologize."

It was Kakashi's turn to be surprised when suddenly Iruka's warm hand was pressing against his forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" Iruka asked, actually sounding sincere in his concern. Kakashi glared, a spark of his true personality breaking through the forced politeness.

"I can apologize to someone without being on my deathbed," Kakashi replied petulantly. Iruka tried to hide his smile, but it simply couldn't be done. He grinned as he leaned casually against Kakashi's desk and simply enjoyed seeing Kakashi acting so out-of-character—politeness from Kakashi Hatake! Who would have thought it possible?

"I'm sure that was hard for you to say, but I appreciate it. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings this morning, and while we're on the topic, I don't mean to yell at you so much either, about the books you read or anything else. That's not very professional of _me_."

It was Kakashi's turn to look surprised, and then awkward. He turned away, scratching lightly at his masked cheek.

"Don't stop yelling at me, Iruka-sensei. You wouldn't be...you...if you did that."

It didn't sound like a traditional compliment, but it made Iruka feel all warm and fuzzy anyway. He felt like he was finally getting through to Kakashi, and he wished they'd talked like this weeks before and saved themselves all the tension.

"Well, I'll never admit this ever, even under torture, but I've always been a little curious about those books you read all the time. Of course, work _really_ isn't the place for them. But, you know, don't stop reading them all together because then you wouldn't be you either...if you did that," Iruka replied, echoing Kakashi's words. The two of them stared at each other, both hiding smiles, both feeling like something between them had changed for the better.

When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, the only thing that will happen for certain is that they're going to collide. After that, who knows?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I had the chapter written for the most part, but it needed a lot of editing and the encouragement was just what I needed to light a fire under my butt. I'm trying very hard to keep both of them completely in character, as I'm writing them in a situation that's not a complete AU for once. I'd like to know if I'm accomplishing that goal or not. I'm also glad you guys are excited about Kakashi's new disabilities, because I am, too. I don't quite know how they will affect him or his relationship with Iruka yet, but it's going to be fun to figure it out. I'm also looking forward to trying my hand at conspiracy type stuff, as not everything can just be hunky-dory while Kakashi is Hokage. Lol, I should probably figure out who the villain is going to be some time soon, huh? Well, if there's a certain bad guy from the later half of the manga you'd like me to focus on to fill that roll, just let me know. Maybe I'll use Sasuke and his gang, or Itachi and Kisame. Hmmm...maybe a surprise attack! Oh, I like that idea. See, just talking to you guys has given me all kinds of new things to play with!


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Pieces

Chapter 3

Iruka squinted at his mother's faded handwriting and added a little more sugar to the bowl. As he cooked, he thought about how Kakashi had finally shown him some respect, for the first time ever, and just how much that simple gesture meant to him. It was almost a little weird how happy it made him, but Iruka wasn't going to be picky about things that made him smile. Over the past few weeks, there hadn't been much to smile about.

He swiped up a little of the batter on his finger and tasted it, his face scrunching up cutely in distaste.

"Why does it taste salty?" Iruka mused aloud, pouting at his creation as if it might answer him if it knew the confusion it was causing. Iruka looked back at the recipe, frowning when he realized he might have mis-read a measurement. He tossed the cookie batter out and started over again with a sigh. He continued to bake, unaware that his boss and the intended recipient of his cookies was watching him intently through his kitchen window.

Kakashi didn't usually spy on people. Well, he didn't usually spy on people inside of Konoha's gates, but he'd long ago made an exception for Iruka Umino. It wasn't that he was obsessive or a stalker or anything, it was just that actually approaching Iruka was something of a gamble. Most days, they were both busy and Iruka would brush by him with nothing more than a friendly greeting, but some days he had time to make conversation, and that was nothing more than a chance for Kakashi to say the wrong thing and sound like a prick.

So in the past, if he found himself with downtime in the village for a few days, he'd spend some time watching Iruka. He didn't know why, but it reminded him of why he fought for the village, and he liked to think that by watching Iruka, he was getting to know Iruka, so that it wasn't completely ridiculous to claim he had feelings for him.

Back when he'd been on active duty, he hadn't had much time for the hobby, and it was extremely rare that he ventured all the way to Iruka's family home on the edge of town, and sat in the shadows of the tree outside his kitchen window. Of course today, after things had gone so well between them, he had little else on his mind beyond Iruka, and finally he had a real reason to visit him. He would get around to the visit eventually, but for the moment, he was enjoying too much watching Iruka butcher his cookie recipe.

Yesterday, he'd left in a horrible mood, but speaking to Obito had given him a calmer perspective. He'd finally decided he was being a poor Hokage by focusing so much on Iruka, and that he needed to do what he could in his position. That meant returning things to a more professional level with Iruka, and learning exactly how to do the duties he'd been entrusted with. Returning to the office, he'd stumbled upon a scene he'd seen frequently; Iruka comforting one of his former students, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. That was what had drawn Kakashi to Iruka in the first place. He was different for a ninja, so gentle with the kids he cared about, and so loving. He made it look easy, and acted as if he could love all of his students equally and without hesitation.

Kakashi had wished on more than one occasion that he was one of Iruka's former pupils, and could go to him with a troubled look and receive his words of comfort or encouragement, a pat on the shoulder or a trip to the ramen stand. That's why it was hard to let Iruka go, but he'd worked up the resolve to do it. Things hadn't gone at all the way he expected, though. The formal apology, instead of distancing them both from each other, had actually finally won him some of Iruka's kindness. Ironically, what Kakashi thought would push him away, in fact brought him closer.

He remembered how Iruka had looked, his hair down around his cheeks, eyes soft and encouraging, leaning against the desk so close to him that their legs nearly touched, confessing with a smile that he was a little curious about _Icha Icha_, despite how he lectured him about it. In that moment, Kakashi knew that he'd lost everything he was, and Iruka was the only person who could save him. Sakura had been right. He could trust Iruka to tell him the truth, about everything.

He was ready to actually approach him, instead of just watch from a distance. As soundlessly as he'd climbed it, Kakashi slipped out of the tree's branches and made his way to Iruka's front door. It was dark outside, but Kakashi was completely wired. He knew there was no way he would sleep that night. In his hand, he clutched a simple brown paper bag.

The door opened, and Iruka regarded him with surprise.

"Kakashi-sama! Has something happened?" Iruka asked. Kakashi noted there was still traces of flour on his fingertips, and even a little smudged across his cheek. Kakashi smiled.

"No, nothing like that. It's just you said this wasn't work appropriate, so that meant I had to pay you a visit after work, right?" Kakashi held the bag out, waiting for Iruka to take it. Iruka cocked his head to the side, perhaps a little confused at what Kakashi was doing, but he took the bag and peeked inside. Predictably, he blushed, and Kakashi's smile widened.

"I bought you a copy of your own, which I'm sure I won't ever catch you reading at the office," he joked. Iruka's blush faded and he smiled, even laughed a bit. Kakashi was proud that the gift had gone over so well. Iruka stepped back, opening his door further.

"Come inside. It's a little ironic that you got this for me. Sakura reminded me today that baking something for someone was a good way to make them forget your flaws, so I was attempting to make you cookies. I'm afraid it's only going to convince you I'm a bad cook, though," Iruka said, just as the smell of something burning reached their sensitive noses. Iruka closed the front door and let loose a kid-friendly curse. Leaving him in the entranceway, Iruka rushed back into the kitchen. Kakashi followed at a slower pace, wondering why it felt like his heart had melted into a puddle of goo. Iruka had been baking cookies for _him_. Hadn't his old sensei told him that cooking for someone was the way to reach the heart?

Kakashi tried not to get his hopes up, but it was definitely promising. Very promising.

"I don't think they're too bad—just a little too crispy around the edges."

"I've always liked cookies to be a little crispy," Kakashi replied. It was a lie. He hated sweets, and everyone knew cookies were supposed to be soft and buttery. For Iruka, though, he'd eat burned cookies any day. Iruka had armed himself with a huge oven-mit and was pulling the pan out, revealing his over-cooked creation. Kakashi smirked at Iruka's pout. Obviously unaware that baked goods were supposed to be left alone for awhile to cool, Iruka poked a cookie loose and scooped it up with the tips of his fingers, blowing on it and then taking a small, crunchy bite.

"They _still_ taste salty! I think they'd be edible, though, maybe with some milk to wash them down." Iruka finished his cookie and sought out said glass of milk, oblivious to Kakashi's amusement.

"You don't cook much, do you, Sensei?" Kakashi asked. Iruka glanced up from pouring the milk and gave a quick shake of his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I love treating my students, but there _is_ a reason I eat out so much," Iruka joked. Kakashi chuckled, and then accepted the cool glass of milk Iruka handed him. Iruka looked sheepishly at the cookies. "You don't have to eat one. I'll try again tonight—maybe those will be better."

"You don't have to. It doesn't make me mad that you yell at me, and my feelings weren't too hurt this morning. I can't blame you for not liking the idea of sleeping with another man, me especially. We haven't always seen eye to eye," Kakashi said. He was hoping for an answer that gave him more insight into Iruka's opinion of him, but the brunet just smiled a little awkwardly and changed the subject.

"Well, I want to get the recipe right regardless. It was my mother's recipe, so I feel like I should do it justice. I don't make it to the memorial stone all that often, but making her cookies right is the sort of thing my mom would appreciate. She always said she was going to teach me to cook someday, so I wouldn't be useless in the kitchen like my dad," Iruka said, smiling fondly at the memory. Kakashi's thoughts turned to Minato, who'd also promised to give a young boy cooking lessons and had managed to do so before his time ended. Feeling sentimental, Kakashi noticed the recipe and looked it over, all under Iruka's curious gaze.

"I can help you, then. Someone important to me wanted me to know how to cook well, too. He said it would help me with the ladies someday," Kakashi said. Iruka grinned, licking away the milk that stuck to his upper lip with childish relish. Kakashi watched, mesmerized, hungry for something that definitely wasn't cookies.

"Was this the same person that told you to wear the mask all the time, to increase your aura of mystery?" Iruka guessed, a teasing glint in his warm, brown eyes. Kakashi snorted and shook his head.

"It was my former sensei, and he only taught me because I was an awkward kid. He had no way of knowing I'd grow up to be so strong and charming," Kakashi joked absently, making sure Iruka had all the ingredients he needed. His personal assistant had the audacity to laugh.

"Ha! Try perverted. He was right to give you the lessons. You need all the help you can get," Iruka teased, but the way he poked out his tongue made it clear it was just a game. Kakashi grinned, all the while wondering if he'd fallen into a dream or something. He never thought he'd be inside Iruka's kitchen, cooking with him, joking and laughing with him, really spending time with the one person in the village who intrigued him like no other.

Oblivious to Kakashi's need, Iruka watched him sail through the recipe effortlessly, until there was a thick bowl of batter that looked just the way Iruka remembered. Unable to contain his excitement, Iruka poked his finger into the dough and brought it happily to his mouth, sucking at the sweet mixture with eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Mmm...it's _just_ like I remember. Here, you've got to try some," Iruka said, gathering a small scoop on his other finger and holding it out to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the digit with a widened eye, and the blush was so strong and sudden that he knew it crept over the edge of his mask. When he realized what he'd done, Iruka blushed, too, hastily licking off the dough and then busying himself at the kitchen sink, washing his hands. "That was weird of me. I'm sorry."

Kakashi, who was kicking himself and desperately trying to remember if he knew a jutsu to rewind time for a few seconds, remained quiet.

"Come on, please say something. I really didn't mean to do something so embarrassing!" Iruka said, nervously drying his hands on a nearby towel. Kakashi managed to glance at him, swallowing his cowardice in a thick gulp.

"Don't worry about it," he choked out, trying not to look as disgusted with himself as he felt.

"Right. Well, what's the next step? Spooning them into the pan, right? Even I should be able to manage that part," Iruka spoke, a bit too quickly, taking the bowl from in front of Kakashi and moving a little further down the counter, where he began to pour out neat, round little globs of dough. Kakashi felt his heart beating like a snare drum in his chest, and simply forced out the words he was dying to say, even if it was only to quiet the voices in his head screaming that he'd missed his chance.

"I'd like to—" _lick it off your finger, Iruka. _"—try it." Kakashi mentally flinched. That had been _weak_.

Iruka didn't hesitate to grab a spoon from a nearby drawer and handed it to him loaded with dough, bright, cheery smile firmly in place. He was still embarrassed; it was so obvious.

"Cookie dough really is better before you bake it. For some reason, though, I didn't peg you as the type to like sweets, Kakashi-sama."

"You can just call me Kakashi," he replied, holding the spoon a bit awkwardly. After a movement too quick for Iruka to catch, he put the now empty spoon with the other dirty dishes in the sink. When he spoke, it was around a mouthful of gooey cookie dough. "And I don't have much of a sweet tooth, actually." Iruka nodded.

"Calling you 'sama' does feel a little strange, I have to admit. You can call me Iruka, by the way. And I love sweets, and would eat them for every meal if they didn't make me fat," Iruka confided. Iruka grinned and then added, "It's hard enough to stay in shape working behind a desk without eating bad on top of that. I guess you might have that problem now, too." Kakashi smiled, feeling a little better about botching the opportunity for a _Icha Icha_ worthy scene in Iruka's kitchen. At least they were on first-name basis with each other now, without any formal titles.

"I haven't gotten much exercise in lately, that's true," Kakashi said. Iruka seemed to be contemplating something for a few moments and then he smiled extra bright.

"Say, don't suppose you'd be interested in joining me for my morning jog, would you? I like to run before my shift at the academy, but lately I haven't had the willpower to do it. Maybe having a partner would keep me motivated to actually get up when my alarm goes off." Kakashi smiled genuinely, even though he usually trained alone.

"That sounds good. What time?" Iruka gave him a suspicious look.

"That depends. Will you actually _be_ on time?" he asked. Kakashi gave him a sheepish grin.

"I can be on time when it's important. I promise I'll be there. I can't let you get fat, now can I?"

"Hey! Don't be so insensitive!" Iruka pouted, passing Kakashi the tray of unbaked cookies with a little more force than was necessary. Kakashi chuckled, readjusted the heat on the oven, and put the cookies inside. He set a mental timer and turned to face his companion for the evening—now his new running partner. He liked the sound of that. Iruka spending time with him voluntarily, outside of work, had to be a good thing.

"When and where?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's say six, at the Academy training grounds," Iruka said. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there." Iruka nodded, still smiling a little too brightly.

"Okay, then, it's a date," Iruka confirmed. Kakashi's visible brow hitched up in surprise, and Iruka blushed, trying to laugh it off. "Now I'm _really_ being weird. I don't know what's up with me tonight. I just meant I'm looking forward to it, and I'll be there, so you better be on time!"

Kakashi nodded, was planning on letting it slide, then decided he couldn't resist. "Trying to feed me, calling it a date...is there something you want to tell me, Iruka?" He let himself say Iruka's name like he always planned to say it in his head, smooth and seductive and just a little possessive. His assistant blanched, then laughed nervously, and checked on the cookies unnecessarily.

"Don't be a pervert!" he finally replied. Kakashi just grinned.

"They should be done in about ten minutes. If you store them in the fridge over night, make sure you cover them with something or they'll dry out. It's getting pretty late, so I should go." Kakashi suddenly felt like he was pushing things into unknown territory too fast, and he'd triggered his own flight mechanism. Iruka seemed just as eager to wrap things up.

"Okay. I'll bring you some tomorrow...at work, not when we go to run. Eating cookies before we run would be kind of counter-productive," Iruka said, coming across as strangely nervous. Kakashi nodded, ever the cool, collected shinobi. Inside, he felt like a nervous wreck and had no idea why.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Iruka," he said, before seeing himself out. He immediately began to replay the evening in his mind, unsure of what to make of it. Regardless of all the awkwardness and unacknowledged tension, it did seem to go well. His visit with Iruka consumed his thoughts all the way home, and he was still thinking about Iruka when his head hit the pillow.

As he predicted, he had trouble sleeping and only got in about two hours before an obnoxious knocking on his door shattered him out of a nightmare.

~*~

Naruto had never worked so hard in his life. Konoha was practically in rubble, his village desperately needed his strength, and the missions he'd been taking in ANBU weren't exactly a piece of cake. His respect for Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei had increased ten fold once he'd experienced ANBU for himself. Yamato, in fact, was his ANBU squad leader. Sai made up the third member of their three man cell, and when the village elders said they wanted to see Naruto prove he'd work for the village, they meant it. Naruto had never been so challenged before. He almost didn't have time to worry about Sasuke, that was how busy and exhausted he was.

This was why, when someone banged on his door at five-forty in the morning, he was less than inclined to answer. Figuring it was one of his teammates dragging his half-dead ass back to work, he groaned, rolled out of bed in an exhausted slump, and half-walked, half-crawled to his door. He was sleepily surprised to see Iruka-sensei on the other side.

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked, yawning hugely. Iruka was dressed in standard uniform pants, but he wore a rather tight fitting black T-shirt with his sweats and sandals. His hair was pulled up into a perkier pony-tail than usual, and Naruto noticed it was getting a little longer than Iruka usually wore it.

"I was worried you wouldn't wake up in time. Come on, Naruto, get dressed in your work-out clothes. I'm calling in a favor."

"Huh?" Naruto replied unintelligently. His favorite teacher just spun him around and pushed him back into his apartment.

"Put on something you can run in and hurry up, okay?"

"But!"

"NARUTO!"

"Okay!"

Ten minutes later, some of his hastily eaten cereal still clinging to his shirt where it had sloshed, Naruto wearily plodded after his former teacher.

"Where are we going, exactly, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, rubbing off the spilled food. Iruka cast him a quick glance and flashed one of his cheery smiles.

"We're going for a run together. I know we've never done this before, but can you do me a big favor and pretend we do this often?"

"I'm not really following what's going on," Naruto replied, finally waking up slightly, and growing more and more suspicious.

"I sort of...invited Kakashi to go running with me this morning, and I called it a date, but I didn't mean it that way, and I don't want it to be awkward, so I thought if I brought you along he'd feel more at ease."

Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Can I ask what's so funny?" Iruka asked, irritated scowl in place. Naruto just wheezed harder with amusement.

"You...actually think...ha ha! You think that lazy ass is gonna—hee hee hee—show up at six in the morning to _run_? With nothing chasing him? You're worried for nothing, Iruka-sensei! You'll have to go to the academy long before Kakashi-sensei bothers to show up."

"Naruto, don't speak about the Hokage like that! Kakashi _assured_ me he'd be there. He's not going to be late!" Iruka sounded so sure of it that Naruto just had to laugh all over again. Growing irritated with him, Iruka began to jog on ahead, leaving Naruto struggling to keep up and laugh at him all at the same time.

Eventually, the two of them reached the training grounds, where sure enough, there was no Kakashi in sight. Naruto dropped down onto a bench, dropping his arm over his eyes, as if settling in for a long nap. Iruka scowled disapprovingly.

"He'll _be_ here—we're just early."

"Hey, hey, Iruka-sensei, why are you so worried about what Kakashi-sensei thinks anyway? You don't have a guy crush on him, do you?" Naruto asked, momentarily lifting his arm to see Iruka's reaction to his teasing. Iruka huffed predictably and began to do some stretches to warm up.

"We work together now, Naruto, and I just don't want things to be awkward between us. That's all."

"Ahuh. Sure. So you've _never_ wondered what was under his mask?" Naruto wheedled. Iruka's stretching slowed, as he considered the question.

"Well, of course I have, but everyone—"

"And you don't blush around him, or blurt out things you don't mean to say?" Naruto continued, taking new interest in the game. Iruka stammered a protest.

"N-no! I mean, that doesn't mean anything! I blush all the time. And he's not the only person who makes me a little nervous. Anyone would be nervous around a superior as strange as he is!"

"Maybe, but why would you call it a date if you didn't secretly want to _kiss_ him?" Naruto asked, ending his question with a smug, knowing grin. Iruka reddened to an unhealthy degree.

"It's just a _saying_! I don't want to," here Iruka lowered his voice, even though nobody was around, "_kiss_ him!"

Naruto giggled. "I'm just teasing you, Iruka-sensei, because of all the rumors floating around. I didn't believe them though. I know you aren't dating Kakashi-sensei. That'd be _way_ too weird." Iruka relaxed, but felt mildly irritated with Naruto for giving him such a hard time. First Sakura sneakily trying to prove to Kakashi that he could be trusted, and now Naruto lecherously teasing him? Maybe he really shouldn't have let them graduate until they were a little older and their morals more established.

"You heard...rumors?" Iruka asked, almost frightened to hear Naruto's response. The blond ninja stood, and Iruka realized Sakura wasn't the only one who'd done some growing. Naruto was actually taller than him now. He suddenly felt old.

"Yeah, crazy stuff like Kakashi-sensei seducing you in his office and getting you drunk so you'd sleep with him. Anybody that knew you would know you'd _never_ do that, and Kakashi-sensei's just not cool enough to make you like him. Kakashi-sensei is a smooth talker when he wants to be, but he's not _that_ good. You'd never do something so...unpredictable."

Iruka felt a little offended. "You make me sound boring, Naruto. I do unexpected things sometimes," he protested weakly. His old student laughed, doing a few quick stretches of his own.

"No way, Iruka-sensei. You never change, that's what's so great about you! Everyone can depend on you, and you never shock people. You're like...hmm...a good bowl of ramen—comforting, and reliable!" Naruto said, obviously thinking about his favorite dish as he began to drool a little. Iruka huffed in annoyance, despite realizing Naruto had given him a high compliment in Naruto-speak.

"You forgot bland and boring," he added with a sigh. "That's how most people would describe ramen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave him a fond smile. "I also forgot hot. Ramen is _always _hot, and if I do say so, you look _different_ without that bulky uniform vest. You're not all dressed up because this is a _date_, are you?" Iruka cuffed Naruto over the head, sending the young ANBU rolling to the ground laughing.

"I thought you were done teasing me," Iruka scolded. Naruto just grinned.

"Couldn't help it. Well, do you want to run or not? I told you he wouldn't be here."

Iruka took a quick glance at the big clock hanging outside the academy and was shocked to see Naruto was right—Kakashi was ten minutes late. He sighed, and perceptive blue eyes noted his disappointment. When Naruto spoke again, his tone was softer.

"Hey...Iruka-sensei...if you did like him like that, you could tell me. I'll always be here for you. After all, you were my very first friend," Naruto said with surprising gentleness. Iruka smiled at him, but shook his head slowly.

"I don't think it's anything like that, Naruto. I really just thought that...maybe...he respected me a little more now. Maybe even wanted to be friends. I guess I was wrong. I don't know why I'm surprised. A lot of upper level ninjas don't think much of the guys that never get past Chuunin. Don't ever be like that, okay Naruto? In a ninja village, everyone's got an important role to play...even if it isn't a very exciting one."

Naruto felt bad for the person he cared about so much, but he didn't know what to say. It was true enough that plenty of ninja in the village would look down on Iruka for his rank and because of his job at the academy. Of course, anyone that really knew him would never think poorly of him.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, I hate to leave you to run alone, but I just remembered I told Sai I'd meet him this morning at his place. Maybe we could run another day?" Naruto suggested, forcing a bright smile. Iruka mirrored it, and Naruto knew it was just as fake.

"Sure, no problem. Heh, sorry I dragged you out of bed so early for nothing," Iruka said. Naruto gave his old teacher's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. I'll catch you later, okay Sensei?" Naruto said, before making the hand signals and transporting himself across the village, outside of another former teacher's residence. He banged on the door, loudly, until it opened narrowly to reveal Kakashi. Naruto muscled the door open further, closed it behind him with a slam, and poked Kakashi hard in the chest.

"YOU should be at the training grounds, because you told Iruka-sensei that's where you'd be, and you can flake out on anybody else, but NOT on Iruka-sensei. We clear?" Kakashi's revealed eye widened in alarm, and flew to the nightstand where a small alarm clock sat.

"Shit," he cursed. Naruto shook his head, sighed, and headed out.

"Shit is right. Iruka-sensei wants to be your friend. He wants you to acknowledge him, and you better do it or else!" With those ominous words, Naruto left, his protective urges satisfied. Behind him, Kakashi hurriedly dressed and transported to the training grounds, just in time to see Iruka's brown pony tail bounce off down one of the nearby trails through the woods.

"Iruka!" he called out, grateful that his voice rang out clear on the crisp morning air, and Iruka heard him. His assistant turned, shot him an irritated glare, and then resumed jogging—a clear dismissal. Kakashi hung his head for a moment, gave into the urge to curse one more time, and then took off running.

He reached Iruka easily, but that didn't mean much. Everything about how Iruka carried himself screamed irritated.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept. I really didn't mean to," Kakashi tried. Apologizing had worked well in the past. Maybe it would work again. Iruka's lips narrowed into a thin line and he kept running, his footfalls hitting the ground a little faster. Now that he'd apologized, Kakashi didn't know what else to say. He simply ran alongside Iruka for a few moments, trying to wake up and get his bearings.

"Just tell me this," Iruka said, in a low, angry tone. "Do you respect me? I mean, at all?" Kakashi opened his mouth to answer, but Iruka continued before he could. "Because I'm having trouble believing that after years of hardly noticing my existence, and let's not forget the way you put me in my place at the Chuunin exam, that suddenly you want to be my friend. You come to my house and help me bake cookies, but then you don't show up like you said you would the next morning. You seemed to really enjoy it when everyone teased me about sleeping with you, and instead of putting the rumors to rest, you _encouraged_ them—and now I've got former students thinking it's appropriate to talk to me about my sex life, or lack thereof. So tell me, Kakashi, do you _honestly_ care about my feelings at all, or am I just a fun way to amuse yourself now that you're stuck doing paperwork all day?"

Kakashi slowly stopped running, feeling the weight of Iruka's accusations slowing him down. A few feet ahead, Iruka stopped as well, only turning back slightly to hear his answer.

"You don't understand," Kakashi finally said. Everything Iruka said was true, and he couldn't deny it, but somehow it had all been twisted and Kakashi didn't know how to sort it out.

"I won't understand if you don't explain," Iruka replied, obviously deciding to give him yet another chance. He walked back to Kakashi's side and then spotted a nearby log just a little further ahead, one that overlooked all of Konoha. They'd run pretty far up the Hokage Mountain. The sun was just beginning to rise, and under any other circumstances, Kakashi would have been glad to share the beautiful moment with Iruka. "Come on, why don't we sit?" Iruka suggested, waving at the log.

Kakashi followed, feeling a little like he was walking to his own execution. Could any good possibly come out of telling Iruka about his true feelings? What if he confided the truth about his health and the loss of his strength? He didn't want Iruka's pity. He didn't want Iruka to realize what he'd sacrificed to save his life from Pein. At the same time, he couldn't bear to have the younger man thinking so little of him, not if there was anything he could say to change his mind.

He took a seat beside Iruka, noticing how handsome he looked in the morning sun, flushed with exertion from their uphill run. He looked so good—Kakashi just wanted to kiss him. A crazy thought ran through his mind. What if he did? What if he just pulled down his mask and _showed_ Iruka how he felt?

"This is a little hard to explain, so could you...close your eyes for me?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's eyes filled with confusion, but then he set his jaw determinedly and slowly closed his eyes, ever trusting. Kakashi reached for the fabric of his mask and pulled it down, feeling the strange sensation of the morning breeze against his cheeks and lips. Iruka sat waiting, tense and unsure. "Turn towards me, but keep your eyes closed. I promise you'll understand soon."

Iruka did as he requested, slowly turning his head and tilting his face upwards, waiting, breathless.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, licked his suddenly dry lips, gripped his legs to brace his shaking hands, and leaned forward. He slanted his mouth over Iruka's, feeling Iruka's surprised reaction, knowing that Iruka was opening his eyes in surprise just as he was closing his. He was so nervous and upset that he hardly felt what he was doing, and after the briefest of contact between their lips, he yanked his mask up and pulled away in one smooth motion. He stared at the sleeping village for a few moments, and then nervously glanced at Iruka, who had remained perfectly still with his lips slightly parted, a shocked look lingering in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry I was late. I just haven't been sleeping since the attack, and when I do fall asleep, it's harder and harder to shake myself out of it when I need to get up. I never meant to make such a bad impression."

Iruka turned towards him, still looking dazed.

"You kissed me," he stated. Kakashi nodded once, hesitant. Iruka finally released his breath, seeming to recover slightly.

"Kakashi, only _you_ could explain something and give me a million more questions all at the same time. I guess...it's okay that you were late. I forgive you—_just _this once." Iruka stood, offering him a tight smile. Kakashi didn't know how to interpret it. He stood as well, wiping his sweaty palms on his old uniform pants. Iruka bit the corner of his lip and gazed out over Konoha. "I'd like some time to think about this. I have to admit that's not what I was expecting."

"Of course," Kakashi agreed. Iruka nodded, tucked a wayward strand of brown hair behind his ear, and then resumed running in the direction they'd come. Kakashi sat back down heavily, not knowing if he'd just done the smartest or dumbest thing in his entire life.

~*~

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers! I noticed spazkitty requested a jealous!Kakashi scene, which I share an equal amount of adoration for, so I'll have to work that in somewhere. Oh! And I read in another story something cool that an author was doing, and I want to do it, too. If this story makes it to 100 reviews, I'll write a KakaIru/IruKaka story for the reviewer, with any plot they so desire. I love writing to prompts, and this would be a fun way to get to write without having to do all that troublesome outlining, lol. Same goes for my other fics, so if you've got something in mind...review! (lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Pieces

Chapter 4

Iruka had trouble getting past the thought, _'Kakashi Hatake just kissed me._'Anytime he tried to come to a logical conclusion, or try to guess at what Kakashi was thinking, that sentence rolled through his brain crushing all other thought with the efficiency of Chouji's meat tank technique. He showered and dressed in the academy's locker room, changed into his uniform, greeted his co-workers and ate his breakfast, all while the impossible phrase looped over and over in his brain.

It wasn't until the clang of the school bell that he was jarred out of his funk. Twenty-something six-year-olds looked up at him expectantly, and Iruka snapped into teacher mode, swiftly burying the strange kiss in his mind.

He'd reached the end of the lesson on proper kunai-throwing form and, as usual, asked if there were any questions. Most of his class looked asleep, though a few students seemed half-way interested. Mokuba, his new troublemaker, raised his hand. Iruka held in a reluctant sigh and called on him.

"Yes, Mokuba-kun, what's your question?"

"You work for the new Hokage now, right?" the young boy asked. Iruka wondered if he should dismiss the off-topic question, afraid his older students weren't the only ones who'd heard the rumors, but decided that would just make them more curious. He'd play it cool—never show the enemy fear.

"All ninja work for the Hokage, but yes, I've been appointed to be his assistant in the afternoons."

"Why does the Hokage wear a mask all the time? Does he got ugly teeth or something?" Mokuba asked. Some of the other kids perked up. Without raising her hand, another little girl chimed in.

"And why does my daddy say he looks like a white fang?"

"What's that orange book he's always reading?"

"Isn't he too old to be Hokage? His hair looks like my grandpa's," another added. At that one, Iruka had to bite back a smile. The timing was strange, but it didn't surprise him that his students were curious about Kakashi. The Hokage was the village's most famous person, and as young ninja, it was only natural the kids had questions.

"Settle down everyone. The Hokage doesn't like showing people his face, so that's why you don't know what it looks like," Iruka said. Mokuba was just as persistent as he was mischievous, though. His next question flew like a well-aimed kunai.

"Have _you_ seen his face?"

"Err...yes...but I won't tell you what he looks like. That's private."

"How come you've seen his face?" another child asked. Iruka sighed. That was a good question. He supposed he now knew the answer; Kakashi was attracted to him.

"It's...a long story. And it's _private. _To answer Emiko-chan's question, people say the Hokage resembles the White Fang because that was the nickname of his father, who was also a very legendary ninja. As for the book he's always reading...it's a book about ninja techniques," Iruka lied, feeling more than a little embarrassed. He thought of Kakashi's gift—his own 'ninja technique' book waiting at home in the drawer of his nightstand.

"But my daddy said it was about a curious puppy, who goes on a big adventure," the girl who'd asked the question protested. Iruka frowned.

"Well, if your daddy gave you an answer, why did you ask me? There are several books in the series—one might very well be about a puppy. I haven't read them. As for the _last_ question, a person isn't old just because they have silver hair. The Hokage is only a few years older than I am."

"But _you're_ old, too, Sensei!" his student protested. "You're like...thirty something!" A vein twitched on Iruka's forehead.

"Hey! I'm only twenty-five!" Iruka protested. The vein in his forehead popped out and his skin flushed red, but just seconds later he'd regained his usual look of calm and kindness. His outburst had startled his relatively new class into silence, and Iruka was pleased they seemed to be done practicing their interrogation techniques. With a sigh, Iruka assigned the homework and released them, packing up his own things with the realization he'd be seeing Kakashi soon.

As if he didn't have enough to worry about, his student's loud declaration now smacked him over the head. He _was_ getting old for a ninja. Other men his age already had families, or girlfriends at the very least. He remembered Naruto's opinion from earlier in the day, how he'd said in the best possible way that Iruka was predictable, and set in his routine, never the sort that would do anything shocking or surprising.

He thought of all the villagers who hadn't survived Pein's attack, and asked himself for the first time if he was really living his life to the fullest. Was he happy? Did he want what Kakashi was offering?

He made his way to work, wondering if it was going to be an awkward day. He'd gotten some good sleep the past two nights, which had worked wonders on his mood, but he was still a little too tired and too busy to stress out about his love life. Why did Kakashi have such bad timing? For the past few years, hardly anything interesting had happened in his life, and then when the village was in ruins and he'd been promoted to a very important job, Kakashi had to spring something like this on him.

Iruka pouted. It was true, he supposed. When it rained, it poured.

Thinking about sleep made his thoughts return to Kakashi. He'd said he hadn't been sleeping at night, which definitely wasn't good. Maybe after work, if it was a decent hour, he'd swing by the hospital and ask Sakura how she'd treat a ninja with sleeping problems. It had to be a common ailment in the village.

As he walked, he let the bustle of the village quiet his racing mind. The ramen stand owner waved to him as he passed (he had still not replaced the heavy curtains that typically closed off his stand), and the mother of one of his students stopped to speak to him for a few moments. Once she had moved on, Iruka weaved around carts loaded with building supplies and temporary stands that were selling clothing, weapons, food and gifts. Konoha was looking a little worse for wear, but a part of Iruka liked the feeling of being in a much smaller village, with everyone selling their wares table to table in a bright mix of color, scent, and sight. The food vendors were starting to sell lunch, and Iruka's stomach grumbled. He'd probably end up skipping lunch again—too busy to stop. He turned a corner, off the busy main street, and picked up on a distinct sound that he instantly recognized. He saw a doll, and then her crying owner with a scraped knee. His mind helpfully reminded him she was Mokuba's younger sister. Sometimes she walked with her older brother to the Academy in the mornings, jealous that she was not yet old enough to attend herself. The little girl sat in front of a precariously balanced stack of building supplies, brick and tile, desperately eying her doll, which appeared to have been tossed to the top of the sky-scraping cliff, roughly at the height of Iruka's shoulder, impossible for the four-year-old to reach.

"'Ruka-sensei! Mokuba-kun throwed my dolly, an' I tried to get her, but I fell, and my blood is goin' all over 'da place!" the little girl wailed, clutching the tiny cut on her knee. With a gentle look of concern, Iruka retrieved the doll and knelt down, offering it to her and pulling off a small strip of his ankle bandage at the same time.

"Easy there, Suzu-chan. You're going to be okay," Iruka promised. He carefully wrapped the little girl's knee with the strip of white bandage, tying it expertly and topping off the treatment with a comforting smile. He stood, offering the little girl his hand. At the end of the alley, a dark-haired woman with Mokuba's features appeared, frantically searching for Suzu.

"Suzu-kun? Suzu?! Where have you run off to?"

"She's here, and she's okay," Iruka called. He and Suzu joined her mother at the end of the road.

"Suzu-kun, what have I told you about running off after the boys? You're just not big enough to keep up with them, and you always get hurt somehow. Are you alright?" the worried mother asked, offering Iruka a thankful smile. Suzu began re-telling her adventure and Iruka excused himself by pointing to the Hokage Tower. The mother interrupted her daughter's dramatic story long enough to thank him and to apologize for the low grades Mokuba had been making in classroom behavior.

No longer able to distract himself with the village and with Suzu-chan's plight, thoughts of Kakashi instantly returned. He glanced back over his shoulder at the mother lovingly listening to her child and his brows furrowed. He'd always pictured having kids of his own one day. A relationship with Kakashi would mean...

_'You're jumping way to far ahead! He's given you one kiss and you're already thinking about kids? Just...stop being so ridiculous!' _Iruka's brain protested. He gave his head a good shake and then crossed the last street before he reached the tower. Despite his order, the nervous inner monologue threatened to start again, but he took a deep breath, pushed all his worries and questions out of his mind, and went inside. The building felt particularly empty, and Iruka was grateful. It was silly, but he almost felt like Kakashi had left his kiss on his lips, for everyone to see who cared to look.

He took the stairs two at a time and reached Kakashi's office with no interruptions. When he entered, Kakashi was reading something from the pile Iruka had left for him with the note that said 'Review these—no signature necessary'. It pleased him to see Kakashi actually working before he got there, and he flashed him a smile.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, glancing up from the scroll. Iruka nodded.

"Hey. Looks like it will be a slow afternoon today. Everyone seems to be out on missions." Kakashi made a bland noise of agreement and continued reading. Iruka set his bag down and glanced around, realizing he and Sakura had plowed through so much work the day before that he was entirely caught up for once. Until the mission room staff brought up the mission reports that had been turned in that morning, he wouldn't have anything to do.

Well, there was always _something_ to do. He could get started on the speech Kakashi needed to give soon, to the council members and the Daimyo, who were all coming to inspect the rebuilding efforts. They'd be arriving in just a few days. He needed to see that they had nice rooms ready, and that all the important things—like the mission room, the hospital, and the academy—were up to inspection standards. He knew the academy was in fairly good shape, and with Shizune and Sakura taking care of things at the hospital, he was confident it would impress their visitors. The state of the mission room and the budget, however, was another matter. Iruka had no idea how they were faring recently money-wise. He'd start the speech and then he'd go check up on the accounts and the mission log books.

"How do you make thinking look so busy?" Kakashi asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Iruka was startled, and realized he'd been staring vacantly out the window.

"Oh...sorry I spaced out. I was just realizing that the council members and the Daimyo will be arriving soon. I need to make sure everything is ready for them, and you'll be expected to give another speech, so I need to get started on that."

"I can write it. Just tell me what issues I should be addressing." If Iruka was surprised by Kakashi's initiative, he hid it well.

"I put the agenda in that pile you're working on—all the details are there, but mostly they're here to check up on our progress. They want to see that the village is still generating income and that we haven't been losing our focus. I assume they also want to see that they made the right choice by going with you instead of with Danzo-san."

"The ANBU tell me they think Danzo is plotting against me," Kakashi said mildly, as if completely unperturbed by the idea. "They say he has something to tell the council members that will convince them to strip me of my title." Now it was Kakashi's turn to stare idly out the window, as if he hadn't said anything distressing.

"What? That's horrible news! When did you find that out?" Iruka asked. He'd been meaning to ask for awhile—since working for Kakashi, he hadn't seen even one ANBU report in. Handling the ANBU squads seemed to be the only thing Kakashi was willing to take the lead on, so Iruka had left that responsibility to him. Still, he hadn't expected Kakashi to leave him completely in the dark on the topic.

"I've known for awhile now," Kakashi replied, mildly. Iruka frowned.

"Well, do you have some sort of plan? What are we going to do about it?" Kakashi gave him a long, unreadable look, and then he merely smiled, seemingly care-free.

"Nothing. If Danzo really does have a valid reason why I shouldn't be Hokage, he should have the chance to speak his mind. He _is_ a council member, after all."

"But...what reason could he possibly have? I mean, I know you're a little slow with paperwork, but that's not grounds to take your title!" Kakashi gave him a 'don't-be-naive' look.

"Trust me, Iruka, whatever he has to say won't concern paperwork. Just let me worry about it."

Iruka didn't like being excluded, but he reasoned with himself that Kakashi was the Hokage in more than just name. Even if Iruka felt like he'd been doing all the work, there were probably lots of things going on right under his nose that he was completely oblivious about.

"I should go check up on the mission logbook then, and make sure we've got all the squads deployed that we can afford to send out," Iruka said. Kakashi just nodded, and went back to reading. Iruka left the office, feeling strangely disappointed. He'd imagined the afternoon playing out in all sorts of ways, but a cool, business-like Kakashi efficiently taking the reigns and focusing on the job hadn't been one of his imagined scenarios.

_'It's a good thing he's keeping it professional. There's no reason he'd bring it up at work,_' Iruka thought. A part of him wondered just who Kakashi was, though. Was he the laid-back, chronically late, mildly disrespectful genius who read porn and tortured his students, or was he the enigmatic, mysterious loner who never trusted anyone and always got the job done? Was it possible he was both? Iruka wanted to know, and a little voice in his head that sounded strangely like Sakura said, _'Most people get to know each other on dates—that _is_ what they're for, you know.'_

It sounded selfish, especially considering the state of the village, but maybe that was what Iruka wanted. The idea was strangely appealing—just him and Kakashi, away from prying eyes and the public, sharing a meal and just talking. Was it bad to want that for himself, even though Kakashi was so needed by the village?

They couldn't expect the guy to work 24/7, Iruka reasoned. There was nothing selfish about getting work finished early and sharing a meal at his place. Iruka would try to get a better feel for who Kakashi really was, and if it didn't work out romantically, then at the very least they could be friends.

So it was decided. He'd ask Kakashi out on a date—dinner at his place. As he reached this conclusion, he also reached the mission room. He walked inside to see some familiar faces. Genma was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk like usual, senbon dangling from his lips. Kotetsu had been pulled off guard duty and been given Iruka's old job, and he seemed to be bored out of his mind.

"Well, if it isn't Iruka, pride of the mission room. How's it going in the big leagues?" Genma asked, a knowing smirk on his face. Iruka wasn't fooled for a second. He'd long suspected that Genma only worked mission desk duty because he was the ANBU guard assigned to keep watch over the Hokage. Since his promotion, Iruka now knew the identities of all the others, and he'd been surprised when he didn't find Genma among the ranks. The Hokage's personal guard, however, was always kept a secret from everyone except the Hokage. Iruka then assumed the time Genma spent wasting desk space in the mission room was when he was on break from being a guard. At least, that's what he hoped. Otherwise, why else would such a high-level ninja always be hanging around the tower without ever getting reprimanded for it? He certainly wasn't very good at filing and paperwork.

"Oh, well, it's challenging work, and there's a lot to be done, but I'm happy to have the opportunity," Iruka finally replied, smiling at the two of them. If his smile was a little frosty, it was because he was remembering something Kakashi had said—it had been Genma and Anko that saw him pass out drunk in the bar, and instead of being concerned, they'd spread rumors. He thought longingly of the days he used to prank people—Genma _so _had it coming.

"Glad to see all the power hasn't gone to your head. You're still the same bright-eyed, cheery Iruka-sensei," Genma said, managing to sound sincere and condescending at the same time. It seemed it was a Jounin talent. Feeling the stress of the past few weeks, Iruka's smile slipped.

"I've heard you made some money recently off a bet, Genma-san. You must be having a lucky streak," Iruka commented mildly, as he fetched the mission logbook from his old desk drawer. Kotetsu jumped a little when he slammed the desk drawer closed, uncaring of the loud, banging noise it made. Genma arched a slender brow, his senbon stilling on his lips.

"Not exactly a subtle approach, Iruka-sensei. Is there something you want to say to me?" Genma asked. Iruka gave the spine of the logbook a particularly hard squeeze. Oh, there was something he wanted to say alright. His back straightened and his jaw tightened, but beyond giving Genma a long, hard look, he refrained from lecturing the Jounin like a four-year-old. He was well aware most of the Jounin thought him to be prudish and simple, too blunt and naive—not worthy of respect or acknowledgement. Most days, it didn't bother him, but something about Genma's power games today struck the wrong chord.

"I don't have anything to say, except that if it had been _you_ that passed out, I would have made sure you got home safely," Iruka said. Genma sized him up for a few moments and then, alarmingly, just grinned.

"Easy there, Iruka-sensei. You'd give a kicked puppy a run for his money with that look. You weren't in any danger. Kakashi—I mean our _honorable _Hokage—isn't going to let anything happen to you," Genma teased. Iruka felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he wracked his brain for a come-back, anything to shut Genma up. Of course, his mind remained frustratingly blank, while Genma, it seemed, hadn't quite finished. "But that was a cute pout, Iruka-sensei. If I went for guys, it probably would have worked. Save it for Kakashi the next time he's in a foul mood and I'm sure you'll get better results," Genma teased smugly. Kotetsu chuckled traitorously, and Iruka left in a huff, his grip on the logbook turning his knuckles white.

He fumed over it all the way up the stairs, and had worked himself into a tiff by the time he burst into Kakashi's office. He dropped the logbook onto Kakashi's desk with a thud, all but demanding Kakashi's attention.

"Since when is being a nice guy with morals such a bad thing? I swear, I'm never going to understand Jounins. You're all crazy, and rude, and disrespectful, and...did I say rude already? I've worked with Genma in the missions room for years—_years!—_but he talks to me like...like...I don't know how to even describe it! It's certainly not friendly, even though I've _never_ done anything to him. I even brought him chicken soup that winter when he was so sick. I've covered his shifts so many times I've lost count, and yet he has the _nerve_ to...to..."

Iruka finally noticed the smile that Kakashi was trying valiantly to hide. He glared, picking up the binder again and retreating to the other side of the room, where he sat down by the window and remained stonily silent.

"Iruka..." Kakashi began, obviously intending to placate him.

"Don't bother. I shouldn't have expected you to understand. It's a Jounin thing—I get how it is," Iruka said huffily. He glanced at Kakashi warily when the other man stood, watched him stretch casually before Kakashi rounded his desk. It looked like he was headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Iruka asked nervously. Kakashi stopped, hand on the doorknob, and arched a silver brow.

"To straighten out Genma. That's what you wanted, right? I'm going to tell him no matter how awful your chicken soup tasted, he damn well better appreciate it, and remember that as Hokage, I now have the power to order him to eat your cooking until he learns some respect."

"You're making fun of me," Iruka stated with a mild glare. He couldn't manage to get really angry, though. His good nature allowed him to appreciate the humor, even if the joke was on him. He rolled his eyes as Kakashi returned to his desk, a grin clearly visible through his mask.

"I wasn't laughing about Genma giving you a hard time, and I can understand you being angry that he spread rumors around. In case you hadn't noticed, I value my privacy more than most. You weren't the only one he was talking about."

Iruka thought about that for a moment and a troubled look appeared on his face. "You're right. I didn't really think about what everyone might be saying about you. Nobody's giving you a hard time for...err...liking me, are they?"

Kakashi could tell Iruka was truly concerned, even though the idea of anyone giving _him _a hard time about anything was utterly laughable.

"I think I'll be okay. Being Hokage does have some perks, after all," Kakashi replied easily, a smile tugging at his lips. Iruka didn't seem comforted.

"It must be nice, to not have to worry about what other people think of you," Iruka said, beginning to look over the logbook with his mind obviously somewhere else, perhaps lost in memories.

Kakashi remembered Sakura's advice, and he felt like it was time to try opening up again. His mouth suddenly felt dry, but he forced himself to say the words.

"I _do _worry what other people think. Iruka...if we sparred right now, you'd probably beat me." He spoke quietly, painfully honest. Iruka's hand stilled, and he turned his brown eyes to his boss.

"Something tells me you're not joking. Kakashi, does this have to do with what Sakura was hinting about yesterday?" he asked. Kakashi gave a small nod, and pushed away from his desk again, moving to stand by the window so he didn't have to see Iruka's expression.

"My battle with Pein took everything I had. Sakura says I might manage to summon up my old strength if I'm in a tight spot, but battles like that have consequences, and the truth is, right now I'm Hokage in name only—like a genjutsu nobody has thought to dispel yet. If I push myself too hard...suffice it to say I won't be coming back from the dead twice. I don't...I don't even have my Sharingan anymore. I strained it too much and now I'm just a half-blind, old wash-up, of no use to—"

"Stop it, Kakashi! Don't talk that way, because it's _not_ true. You've sacrificed more for this village than anyone I know. You did jobs that grown men shy away from when you were just a child, all to protect Konoha. You've given all you had, and there is _nothing_ to feel guilty about now that your body can't give anymore," Iruka said passionately. He crossed over to the window, standing beside Kakashi and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Listen, you're Sharingan might not work anymore, and you may not be able to knock anymore off the Bingo Book, and you're crap at paperwork..."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Kakashi interrupted, mildly agitated. Iruka gave him a scolding look for interrupting him.

"You may be all of those things, _but_...at least you're still a pretty good kisser, so at the very least, I'll always be able to find _some_ use for you." He smiled to let Kakashi know he was teasing, and then surprised the Hokage by pulling him into a hug, placing a chaste peck on Kakashi's cheek. In his ear, he whispered, "It's going to be okay, Kakashi, I promise."

It was everything Kakashi had imagined it would be and more. Iruka's arms were strong and comforting, and everything from his smell to the sound of his breathing said _'I've got you now. You're safe here.'_ Kakashi hesitated only a moment, and then wrapped his arms slowly around Iruka, burying his face in the shorter man's shoulder. The hug ended when Iruka pulled back, his hands still knotted up in Kakashi's robe. His eyes were wide with realization.

"You fought Pein...to save me. He would have killed me, for sure," Iruka said. He searched Kakashi's good eye for confirmation and found it.

"I like to think I would have done it for anyone in Konoha, but I did it without thinking for _you_," Kakashi admitted in a low voice.

There was a knock on the door. Iruka, still too stunned from Kakashi's confession, was slow to loosen his grip. Kakashi's arms, unwilling to let go of the comfort they'd found, remained wound around Iruka's hips. The door opened, and Genma poked his head in.

He smirked at them, and made no apologies for entering unbidden. He carried a basket of mission reports, which he set on Kakashi's desk. Reluctantly, Iruka let Kakashi go, and Kakashi's arms returned to his side.

"You forgot to grab these while you were downstairs, Iruka-sensei. Now I see why you were in such a rush to get back up here, though," he said with a grin.

Casually, Kakashi walked back to his desk, his good eye arching happily, innocently.

"I'm going to shove that senbon down your throat, Genma, and I'm going to do it sideways."

Iruka marveled at the sight of Genma, who he'd _never_ seen lose his composure, actually drop his senbon. It clinked to the floor in the dead silence after Kakashi's casual threat, and Iruka could hardly believe his eyes when he realized Genma had gone pale. He was actually _afraid_ of Kakashi! How completely bizarre.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama. I won't come in unbidden again," Genma said, adding a deep bow. Not letting up in the least, Kakashi regarded him coolly.

"See that you don't. Dismissed."

When the door was closed, Iruka couldn't help it. He laughed as he picked up Genma's senbon, almost disbelievingly.

"What was _that_ all about? He looked like he'd seen a ghost!" Kakashi sat down heavily in his chair, still irritated his long sought after moment with Iruka had been interrupted.

"Perhaps he had," he commented darkly, thinking back to his days in ANBU, when he'd earned his reputation by being exceptionally violent with enemies and unpredictable with allies. Everyone had seen what he'd done to the traitor that had served with him on his cell for over six years, how brutally he'd ripped him apart, completely cold to his pleas for mercy. Kakashi felt very disconnected from the boy and the young man that had done such things, but he knew for the other Jounin his past deeds were not so easily forgotten. He'd mellowed some over the years, and those of the younger generation like Tenzo never saw him as he used to be. By the time he'd made Captain, Kakashi had either changed, or gotten very good at hiding his darker nature. The new recruits heard stories, of course, some exaggerated and some not, but none of them who hadn't seen it for themselves, people like Iruka, could really believe he was capable of such darkness. Iruka in particular had never even heard the stories. That wasn't the sort of thing people told to guys like Iruka.

To most, Kakashi was a laid-back, porn-reading, unflappable Jounin that would play the hero when necessary, but was never in a hurry to do so. To some, namely the older Jounins, they'd never forget Kakashi as Hound, and they'd _never_ take it lightly when he made a threat. Genma had knonw Kakashi first as Hound, and he knew the Hound did _not_ make threats lightly.

Oblivious, Iruka continued to chuckle over Genma's wise retreat, amused at the idea that Kakashi would ever seriously hurt an ally, in his safe, black and white version of the world. That was what caused the Jounin, and probably even some of the Chuunin, to always keep Iruka at arm's length; they recognized the innocence in him and didn't want him to see them as they truly were—a little too jaded and hard, ninjas who would rather slit a man's throat than offer someone they cared about a shoulder to cry on. Iruka was different. He had no idea just how much Kakashi needed him now, when he'd been left to deal with his demons and had no strength left to fight them.

"I wish I could scare Genma into dropping his senbon, but I guess I'm only scary to eight-year-olds who fear homework," Iruka said, easily dismissing Genma's reaction from his mind. He didn't even wonder. He held no fear for Kakashi then, and he'd never feared him in the past. Iruka was brave, or perhaps just naive. Kakashi didn't know which, nor did he particularly care.

He wished he could be back in Iruka's arms. He wanted to feel the stress since the battle with Akatsuki melt away.

"Iruka...about this morning..." he said, his voice fading away as he realized he didn't really have anything to say. He knew Iruka wanted time to think about it, and his head told him one afternoon wasn't long enough for him to do that, but his heart felt like Iruka was just wasting time that they could be spending together, escaping from everything. He _needed_ that.

"I've thought about it, and it might be nice to, you know, go on a date. I was thinking we could have dinner at my place, and just get to know each other outside of work. Does that sound okay?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka had already reached a decision about it, but pleased he wouldn't be kept in suspense. He had to remind himself that he was probably still a bit of a mystery to Iruka—after all, Iruka hadn't spent months watching him as if he were a particularly interesting fish in a tank.

"That sounds perfect...but how about I do the cooking?" Kakashi suggested, offering a small smile. Iruka grinned, adorably, and Kakashi wanted to kiss him again.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd offer. I love it when people cook for me, though it's a rare treat."

Kakashi thanked Minato in his mind, all the while smiling merrily at Iruka, who returned to his task of checking up on the mission logbook and sorting the new reports.

~*~

A/N: For those of you who were wondering, there will be a plot starting...next chapter, I believe. Cause if things just kept running their present course, all hunky-dory, then this would be over pretty soon. True love must be tested, after all! I've used suggestions/inspiration from quite a few of your reviews, so as always, a big thank you. Seemingly random comments people have made have made me go 'Huh...now _there's_ an idea!' So, some of those ideas will start coming together next chapter, or maybe the one after, not quite sure yet. Oh, and to those who wondered who the other author was doing the 100 Review Requests, her name is Fantastical Queen Ebony Black, and she's got an Itachi/Deidara fic on my favorites list that was really good. You should all check it out. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Pieces

Chapter 5

The ninja approached like the whisper of the wind, nothing more than a shadow in the recess of a giant, towering tree. It was his first time on Konoha soil since he'd deserted so many years before. His collection of dangerous, rogue ninja were fanned out in the woods at strategic points. Tonight, he needed information, and his informant would _not_ be escaping if he wasn't satisfied with their conversation.

Danzo-san's approach was unhurried, casual and at ease, as if he were merely taking a late-night stroll through the forest. He was not at all unsettled when a katana blade blocked his path, level with his throat.

"You have a job for me...and information that I supposedly want," Sasuke said, his emotionless eyes staring down the length of the blade. Danzo turned towards him, his faint, eerie smile never wavering.

"I'm glad my proposal managed to find you. If the blond demon vessel is to be believed, locating Sasuke Uchiha is not a simple task."

"Perhaps because he's simple-minded. Your Root ANBU found me very easily...almost as if they had connections to criminal networks that would know of my location," Sasuke said, the implication clear. After the accusation had hung for a moment, Sasuke replaced his blade in its scabbard.

"Now, now, no need to throw a low punch. I'm sure my ANBU are merely skilled trackers," Danzo replied, when the threat of the blade was gone. He offered a placid smile, a cloak for evil intentions.

"Enough. Why did you summon me?" Sasuke demanded, his low voice flat and apathetic. Danzo cleared his throat, as if he were about give a lecture to a classroom of students.

"It's fairly straight-forward. I wish to be Hokage. The position should be mine. In a week's time, the Lord of Fire Country will be arriving in Konoha, and he'll be bringing his eldest son and heir. If his legacy were to...have an accident...right under Kakashi's masked nose...it would lend weight to my claim at the council meeting that he is neither strong nor capable enough for the office he holds. The council members will play right into my hands and revoke his title, and offer it to the man who recognized the danger in the first place."

"And what could possibly possess me to do this for you?" Sasuke asked, cutting straight to the point. He knew Danzo knew of his past with Kakashi, and it seemed he was taking an awfully big risk to ask the student to turn on his old teacher. Then again, Danzo seemed to be just brimming with all kinds of knowledge he wasn't supposed to have. Sasuke was intrigued, despite himself.

"I have your brother's old files. Tell me, did you get to speak to him before he died?" Danzo asked innocently enough. Sasuke's hand clenched around his blade hilt and he scowled at Danzo. The look would have turned a weaker man into a pile of jelly.

"We spoke," Sasuke confirmed.

"Then it could be in your best interest to have damning evidence against the council behind the assignment. It was poor leadership. No, worse than that; it constitutes criminal negligence and a gross misuse of power. Uchiha Itachi's files would result in the dismissal of the elders from their posts, and the restoration of Itachi's good name. They believe the files to be destroyed, but they are not, and they are yours if the heir is killed during his stay," Danzo promised.

"You were part of the council that assigned my brother's mission," Sasuke replied shrewdly. Danzo quickly shook his head.

"I may be accused of many mistakes, but Itachi's fate does not rest on my conscience. He was the perfect shinobi—there has never been and there never will be one quite like him. He is the standard I set for my Root ANBU, and his disgraceful treatment at the hands of the elders is a perfect example of why they should be eliminated and _I _should be Hokage. For years they have allowed Konoha's best talent to be squandered—do you really think your brother was the first blade they ruined? You should ask your old sensei how the elders handled his father. Whole armies fled at the sight of the White Fang, and what do the elders do? They drive him to ritual suicide, of all things. It _sickens_ me to see Konoha so weakened by the leadership of fools. It _must_ change, and I will be the one to change it."

"If you have such a problem with the elders, and you have evidence that would get them dismissed, why have you held onto it so long?" Sasuke questioned. Danzo smiled a little wider, his gaze turning back to Konoha.

"The surest sign of a young, inexperienced shinobi is that he attacks too soon, and wastes his energy too fast. What would be the benefit of eliminating the elders if I were not in a position to become Hokage? As much as I disliked Tsunade, my dislike alone would not have been enough to remove her from office. Conditions have finally aligned in my favor _now_, so _now_ is the moment to strike. Do we have a deal?" Danzo asked, his good eye sliding over to Sasuke's shadowy presence with frightening intent.

"For now," Sasuke agreed, disappearing as silently as he'd come.

~*~

The kiss had changed things. A non-eventful few days had passed since Iruka's suggestion that they have a date, and today they were planning to take a long lunch break together to buy groceries for the meal.

"Kakashi, can you hand me the receipts from the construction crews? They should be in your bottom desk drawer," Iruka said, from somewhere beneath a massive pile of scrolls he was reviewing. It was obvious to Kakashi that Iruka was making a point of being more calm around him, treating him like a student or a new employee at the mission desk instead of a superior ranking ninja. Kakashi should have minded the informality, but he didn't, not when it gave him such wonderful opportunities. He easily located the file and stepped around his desk, between the piles of scrolls Iruka had spread out around himself, and extended the file. Iruka took it, smiling up at him, their fingers brushing innocently.

"Would you like to see how I'm doing this?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was writing his speech for the council meeting that would be held soon, but he happily took a break, sitting down cross-legged by Iruka. "I'm trying to figure out our expenditures for this past month, which is nothing more than good record keeping and simple math, but in the wake of the attack and all the chaos that followed, it was put off. So, now we have to take these," he opened the folder and quickly flipped through the contents, "And we record them, here, in the green ledger. It gets a little tricky, though, because the record of mission profits are in these scrolls here, and all of _that_ information has to be recorded in the—"

"Do you like seafood?" Kakashi asked, smiling absently. Iruka sighed, for the moment abandoning his scrolls and ledgers.

"You're not listening, are you?" Iruka confirmed, a hint of reproach coloring his tone. Kakashi, unaware of his own expression, began to pout.

"I've been reading all those boring mission summaries all morning, and then writing all those tedious speeches, and now that you're here I just want to go get lunch. Why don't we just go _now_?" Kakashi suggested. Iruka, however, was already shaking his head.

"I have to get this budget proposal done before we leave for lunch, so that we can take a little longer than normal during our lunch break and so that we can get out of here early today."

"Can't you do it after lunch?" Kakashi asked, glaring distastefully at the piles of scrolls and receipts. He realized he needed to be more persuasive if he wanted to cajole Iruka into cutting work early. He smoothly placed a hand on Iruka's knee. Immediately, and with an attractive blush, Iruka lifted Kakashi's hand and returned it to its owner.

"If I don't finish by two, I won't be able to get it down to the records room and the treasury in enough time for them to lay out next month's budget before the council meeting later this week," Iruka said firmly. In response, Kakashi's stomach grumbled pathetically. Iruka's hard expression softened, but whether it was because of Kakashi's unbelievably sad one-eyed begging or his loud stomach, Kakashi didn't know. The brunet sighed. "I'll work fast, I promise." Kakashi frowned, once again unaware of the effect his pout had on Iruka. Especially susceptible to puppy-dog eyes, even though it was a weakness he desperately tried to hide, Iruka realized if he didn't compromise, he was going to cave completely.

His hand moved on its own to cup Kakashi's masked cheek, his thumb soothing over Kakashi's pouting lips. "There's a ration bar in my bag. You better eat it before that pout makes me forget all about the budget and being responsible," Iruka teased. Before his hand could fall away, Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's and held it in place, turning a teasing gesture into a tender moment.

This time, Iruka's stomach grumbled loudly to interrupt. Kakashi sighed and reluctantly released Iruka's hand.

"Alright, explain it again. I'll help you so we can get done faster and get out of here," Kakashi said with a small smile.

~*~

From his concealed position on the roof, where he could hear the conversation drift up on the wind through a gap in the window, Genma smiled. It was a new record—four days with no screaming from Iruka, and no flagrant reading of porn from Kakashi. He clicked his new senbon against his teeth, the sound reminding him of how he'd lost his favorite as a result of Kakashi's unexpected threat. He'd have to be more careful about teasing Iruka in the future. It wouldn't be in his best interest to be on Kakashi's bad side.

"Like this?" Genma heard Kakashi ask, almost nervous sounding. Perverted thoughts filled his head and Genma grinned.

"Yes, but push a little harder—you're not getting through," Iruka replied. Genma snorted. His mature self realized Iruka was talking about the double layered paper used to make multiple copies of documents, but his perverted Jounin mind couldn't help but point out they were making paperwork sound like one of Kakashi's novels.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Kakashi replied a few moments later, "Where does it go again?"

Genma couldn't help it. He had to slap his hand over his mouth so the Hokage and his assistant didn't' hear his bark of laughter.

~*~

If Kakashi thought grocery shopping with Iruka would be an intimate chance for the two of them to talk, he was sorely mistaken. They'd barely stepped into the market before they were both singled out.

"Iruka-sensei!" A small brunette girl called. She came running from amidst vegetable stands and threw her arms energetically around Iruka's leg. From the other direction, a heavy-set civilian came jogging towards them, trying to catch Kakashi's eye.

"Hokage-sama! How convenient to see you in the market! I was just on my way to visit your office to speak with you about—" Kakashi's focus shifted to the little girl, who was practically shouting in her excitement to have Iruka's attention.

"My brother called you a bad name today after school, but I told _him_ that you helped me find my doll, and that he's just a—" Kakashi was distracted yet again at the arrival of a small boy, predictably the girl's brother.

"Shut-up!" A young boy yelled, attempting to cut off his little sister's tattling, pushing himself between Iruka and Kakashi in the process. The civilian continued rattling on to him, and tried to block his view of Iruka and the children, but Kakashi couldn't help but peek around him to watch the scene play out, a strange tugging on his heartstrings. Iruka had knelt in front of the little girl, and Kakashi realized her shade of hair almost perfectly matched Iruka's. There was a gentle smile on the Chuunin's face as he consoled away her worries.

"I submitted the paperwork, but—"

"Excuse me," Kakashi interrupted, stepping around the man and moving back to Iruka's side. The now crying little girl looked up at him with big, watery brown eyes while her brother was not-so-subtly attempting to hide from him behind Iruka.

"What's all this about?" he asked. The brother paled, but his sister launched into her complaint again, most likely unaware she was speaking to the Hokage.

"My brother, Mokuba-kun, called me dumb, and he said he was going to tear up my dolly for good this time, all because I told him he was a meanie for saying bad things 'bout Iruka-sensei!" the little girl wailed, clutching her doll protectively. The doll's painted eyes screamed for oxygen that would never come.

"You're her brother, kid?" Kakashi asked. Mokuba gulped, staring up at him with wide eyes. Iruka stood, looking down sternly at Mokuba, his little sister still clinging to his pant leg, sniffling. Kakashi gave Mokuba the reproachful glare he had perfected on a young team seven.

"You should be nice to her—a leaf ninja should always use his strength to protect his family and friends," Kakashi said solemnly. Nervously, the little boy nodded so hard Kakashi worried for a second that he would rattle his brains. Not as easily intimidated by his status, or perhaps just precocious because of her age, the little girl smiled up at him and then pulled a crumpled little flower from her pocket.

"I was gonna give this to Iruka-sensei, but you can have it 'cause you scared Mokuba-kun!" she praised, offering him the pitiful little weed. Unsure, Kakashi took the tiny flower in his gloved hand.

"Alright kids, run on and play now," Iruka said, giving the children an encouraging smile and waving them off. Iruka's smile turned soft as he gently closed Kakashi's fingers around the flower. "You should keep it—it'll bring you good luck," Iruka said with a wink. Kakashi looked down at Iruka's hand curled around his own.

"It's working already," he said, grinning.

"Err...Hokage-sama?" the civilian interrupted. Iruka reluctantly released Kakashi's hand.

"Ah, Kaoru-san, someone from the office should be getting in touch with you soon about your damage claims. I know it's difficult conducting business out of a partially demolished store, but we are working as hard as we can to sort it out," Iruka promised. Pacified, the civilian nodded, chatted with Iruka for a few moments, and then continued on, finally leaving them in peace.

"Come on. We better get to the ramen stand quickly or else we'll get stopped again," Iruka said, grabbing Kakashi's hand and tugging him down a side road, partially congested with rubble. Kakashi let himself be led, smiling at the man who had captured his heart.

_'We make a good team,' _Kakashi realized. _'As long as I have him, there's still something I can offer Konoha.'_

~*~

"What spices do you have already?" Kakashi asked, his hand hovering over the neat little rows of jars in the spice aisle of the small grocery store. Iruka smiled sheepishly and scanned his eyes down the impressive selection.

"What could someone possibly _use_ all this for?" He replied. Kakashi sighed, his revealed eye drooping, and shook his head.

"You really can't cook, can you?"

"Hey! I have other talents," Iruka protested, trailing down the aisle after Kakashi. The Hokage grinned lecherously and half-turned, so Iruka could see his arched brow.

"_Really_, now, Sensei? Do tell," Kakashi teased. Oblivious, Iruka's suck his nose up haughtily. He probably would have crossed his arms if he hadn't been holding the little red basket.

"I'm a good long-distance runner, and I have _excellent_ penmanship, and..."

"Oh, I thought you were referring to something else," Kakashi interrupted, unable to believe Iruka was too innocent to catch the joke. Finally, Kakashi's true meaning sank in and Iruka's cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Just get your spices, Hokage-_sama_, and don't concern yourself with my _talents,_" Iruka threatened ominously. Quite suddenly, Iruka made the plastic basket he was clutching look like a deadly weapon. Iruka's eyes seemed to scream, 'Oh yes, I'll hit you with it, and it will _hurt_.'

"Easy, easy! We'll need soy sauce, and some peanut oil," Kakashi said, pointing at a small jar near Iruka's elbow.

"This?" the brunet confirmed, picking it up skeptically.

"Yes. The last thing we need from here is a small bottle of sake. We'll get the vegetables from the stands and the meat from the butcher's place close to your house."

"They sell vegetables here, don't they?" Iruka asked.

"True, but the stands are fresher. A dish is only as good as the ingredients you use," Kakashi explained.

"Hmmm...good to know," Iruka said with a bright smile. Kakashi returned it and they stood in the aisle simply grinning at each other for a moment before Kakashi remembered where he was and what they were doing. He put the soy sauce into Iruka's basket. Iruka looked up at him as he did so and their faces were just inches apart...

Iruka pushed up onto his toes and gave Kakashi's masked lips a chaste little kiss. He smiled again at his stunned boss, spun on his heel, and was moving towards the alcohol section before Kakashi's brain could catch up.

"I'll just get the sake, then," Iruka said lightly. Kakashi swallowed thickly, shook his head to try and clear away the fog, and followed after him.

~*~

The flirting had started in the grocery store, but it hadn't ended there, by any means. As they bought vegetables and meat and carried their purchases to Iruka's house for safe-keeping, they found countless ways to touch each other unexpectedly: a brush of the hand against Iruka's hip to catch his attention, a teasing tug at Kakashi's mask to distract him from the bookstore. They'd quickly put away the food at Iruka's and returned to work, where they'd shared another kiss by the file cabinets, without the barrier of the mask this time. By the time work was over and they were leaving for Iruka's house, they were hand in hand.

"It's such a nice day," Iruka commented. "I'm glad we got everything finished early and we can enjoy it." Kakashi gave the younger man a gentle smile and then scanned his eye over the blue, cloudless sky. A soft breeze tickled over the leaves, lifting a few off their branches and sending them playfully spiraling down, like children playing tag.

"You have a nice route to walk home. Before the attack you would have gone right by all the Yamanaka family gardens," Kakashi commented. His fingers were laced around Iruka's, the day was beautiful, and Kakashi would have been hard-pressed to think of something that could have made it any better.

"So...I finally started reading my gift last night," Iruka said, stealing a coquettish glance at him. Kakashi grinned. Iruka was just full of surprises.

"Maa...did you like it?" he asked. Iruka grinned mischievously.

"Nope. It was utter trash."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and gripped Iruka's hand a little tighter, spinning mid-step so he was glaring down at the shorter man, who smiled happily, pleased with Kakashi's reaction.

"Those are dangerous words, Iruka-Sensei," He warned silkily. Iruka's grin broadened, and his eyes were unmistakably issuing a challenge.

"I can think of a few ways it could be better, that's all," Iruka said levelly. Kakashi arched a brow.

"Impossible. You can't improve upon perfection."

"Oh, I could improve. It could have a plot, for example."

"It has plot. In every position you can imagine and some you couldn't," Kakashi boasted with perverted pride. Each challenging exchange had brought them closer and closer, to the point that now Kakashi brushed his fingers against Iruka's hip. Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand and tilted his lips up, and Kakashi mock frowned.

"You've belittled _Icha Icha_...I don't think you deserve a kiss."

"I think you're going to kiss me anyway," Iruka replied boldly. Kakashi smirked and tugged down his mask, coaxing a laugh out of his date.

"You're entirely right," Kakashi replied, before he slanted his mouth over Iruka's. Iruka's free hand wound around Kakashi's neck, and his other guided Kakashi's hand around his back. Obligingly, Kakashi wrapped Iruka up in his arms and deepened the kiss, steadily backing the brunet up against a nearby tree. On the outskirts of town already, they were far from prying eyes and only the forest would know that someone had insulted _Icha Icha_ in Kakashi's presence and escaped with their life.

~*~

Iruka watched him cook, cat-like with his inquisitiveness. The rice was bubbling in the cooker, the vegetables were sizzling in the pan, and Kakashi was whipping up a marinade for the chicken.

"Take-out is much faster...but less attractive," Iruka concluded, nibbling on some freshly washed bean sprouts. Finally able to pause his cooking endeavors, Kakashi lightly swatted Iruka's hand away from the rice toppings and stole a kiss.

"It's a kitchen rule: no sampling unless the cook gives it to you," Kakashi informed. He temptingly held a few crisp, pale green sprouts on the tips of his fingers. Iruka smiled and took the bait, remembering a similar situation they'd been in a week prior.

_'Thankfully, this cooking experience is much less awkward_,'Iruka thought, loving how warm and full his kitchen felt once again. It was a sentimental feeling that had filled up his heart. Since the loss of his mother, Iruka didn't spend much time in the room, usually unable to bear how empty it felt. It didn't feel that way now, though, and Kakashi was the one to thank for that.

"I'm supposed to be figuring you out Kakashi, but you keep distracting me with kisses," Iruka accused light-heartedly, hopping up to sit on the counter near Kakashi. The silver-haired man grinned and Iruka could appreciate the expression fully—Kakashi's mask was puddled around his neck.

"Maybe distracting you is my plan. What could you possibly want to know about me, hmm?" Kakashi asked. He did a skillful toss of the skillet and Iruka's brows arched, clearly impressed.

"Lots of things. Why do you wear a mask?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I started wearing it as a kid—the memory's vague. I wear it now just because I like how curious people get about nothing."

"You're such a tease," Iruka joked, snacking on more of the sprouts despite Kakashi's rule.

"Why do _you _always wear your hair up? I've never seen you with it down," Kakashi said. Grinning, Iruka quickly pulled out his hair band and swept his fingers through the chocolate-colored strands, smoothing out a few tangles. Kakashi stared, riveted, unable to resist the urge to move closer and touch it for himself.

"Wearing it up keeps it out of my face. I don't know why I haven't just cut it," Iruka said, oblivious to Kakashi's desire. Sizzling vegetables forgotten, Kakashi came to Iruka's side and slipped his own long, pale fingers into the silky brown strands.

"Don't you _dare_ cut it," Kakashi ordered, completely serious. Iruka gave a shy little smile and leaned into Kakashi's petting.

"You really like it that much?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded, petting for a few more moments before he reverently tucked it behind the curve of Iruka's ear. He followed the motion with a sweet kiss to the skin he had just revealed. "You forgot the vegetables..." Iruka reminded. Kakashi hurried back to the pan and gave it another toss before he turned off the heat and moved the pan off the burner.

"We'll reuse the pan to fry the meat in just a second," he said. Iruka nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. Something about feeling Kakashi's strong hand in his hair had rattled him. He struggled to regain his focus.

"Do you...um...what do you like to read? _Aside_ from your favorite series," Iruka asked. Kakashi seemed glad Iruka had asked a harmless question, and he began to scoop the meat out of the marinade and into the pan.

"I like reading about other parts of the world, and history interests me. _Icha Icha_ takes up most of my time, though," Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded, satisfied with his answer. "What do you read, Iruka?" Kakashi asked, though it was only to be polite. Kakashi had spent far too much of his time studying the teacher to be unaware of what he liked to read.

"Poetry is good, because it's short, and I'm usually so busy that when I do have time to read, it isn't much. Short-stories are good for the same reason. I really love mysteries. You know, the ones that give you all the clues you need to solve it while you read."

"Are you any good at solving them?" Kakashi asked. Iruka smiled boyishly.

"I'm pretty horrible at it. That's okay, though. It makes it all the better when I _do_ guess one." Kakashi smiled fondly over at the brunet.

"It's my turn to ask a question, now," Kakashi said after a few moments of quiet between them.

"Okay," Iruka replied, sounding a little nervous.

"What made you agree to go on a date with me?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's brows creased in thought, and he actually seemed to be considering the question carefully.

"I guess...because you remind me a little bit of Naruto," Iruka said. Kakashi's expression quickly turned horrified and Iruka laughed, startled out of his deep thinking. "Not like that! I just meant that...I don't know how to put it without sounding stupid...but I just felt like you needed me. It's silly, I know."

"It's not silly. It's true. You have good instincts, Iruka," Kakashi said softly. The topic had made Kakashi look thoughtful, and a little sad. Iruka didn't like that. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"Plus, you're very pretty for a man. You're lips are so soft, like the skin of a peach." Iruka's teasing smile made Kakashi huff in amusement, the somber mood was effectively broken.

"I'm not _pretty_. You're the pretty one, with all that silky, girly hair," Kakashi retorted.

"Mmm...nobody's ever called me pretty before. It's kind of nice," Iruka replied. Kakashi left the meat to fry and once again moved closer to Iruka, unable to get enough of the other man.

"Iruka Umino, you are, without question, the most gorgeous, the most handsome, the absolute prettiest Hokage's assistant in all of Konoha," Kakashi complimented, loving the way Iruka's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I'm the _only_ Hokage's assistant in Konoha," Iruka replied.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if there were a hundred more. You'd still be my favorite," Kakashi replied easily. Iruka felt something inside him melt into a puddle of goo. He'd definitely learned one thing from this date of theirs—Kakashi was dangerously charming when he wanted to be. The two melded together in another earth-stopping kiss that left them both breathless. Panting a little, Iruka shook his head at how _right_ the two of them together felt. It was as if all their animosity and misunderstanding had magically morphed into something magnetic and hot.

"Are you going to feed me or just kiss me all night?" Iruka asked, licking his lips. Kakashi watched the arc of the little, pink tongue and barely registered Iruka's words. Iruka didn't protest when he wrapped his arms firmly around the younger man's midriff and lifted him gently down off the counter. The kiss that followed was intense, and Iruka felt his knees go a little weak. Iruka finally had to pull his head back and brace his hands against Kakashi's firm chest.

"Too fast?" Kakashi asked huskily. Iruka just nodded, and Kakashi reluctantly stepped back. "Dinner's ready," Kakashi said. "Take a seat and I'll bring it to the table in just a minute."

"Okay," Iruka agreed, thankful for the moment to collect his thoughts. If he didn't cool things down slightly, their first date would go into territory Iruka wasn't comfortable with yet. He thought of previous dates he'd had, how awkward and overly-polite they'd been, and compared them with the feelings of electricity currently racing through his body.

He and Kakashi...they were on to something with this. No matter that it was slightly unconventional, nothing wrong could possibly feel _so _completely right.

~*~

A/N: Wow, that was a lot of fluff. It's like a I ripped open a frickin' teddy bear. Oh well, the plot will have to develop next chapter. I had too much fun making their first date romantic and cavity-inducing sweet! Hope you all enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews! You inspire me to write with such great encouragement, you really do.


End file.
